l'esclave du prince
by senseiAerlinne
Summary: Dans l'Égypte ancienne,Harry Potter et Ron Weasley deux jeunes hommes du peuple vivent leur vie calmement. cela jusqu'au jour ou Drago Malfoy, prince héritier du pays, et Blaise Zabini viennent en ville choisir des esclaves. DMxHP et BZxRW.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclamers : les personnages ne son pas à moi, c'est triste vous trouvez pas ?**

**Paring : c'est une histoire entre homme alors ceux qui n'aime pas peuvent faire demi-tour.**

**Ratings : heuuu je ne sais pas encore, mais il y aura surment des passages X alors pour ceux à qui sa ne plais pas, ne pas lire.**

**note de l'auteur : je tient a vous dire que c'est pas première fic, alors si des chose vous pairesse bien ou moins bien n'hésitez pas à me le dire, mon esprit tordu pourra tout régler .**

Prologue : S_ortie du palais__._

L'Egypte ancienne, un pays gouverner par les Dieux, et par ses Pharaons, le plus grand territoire qu'il n'y a jamais eu en Afrique. Pays des chats, des chacals, ce monde ou l'or, les pierres précieuses, coule à flot.

Ce pays traversé par le Nil, long fleuve calme qui apporte eau et aide aux récoltes du pays.

L'Egypte était un grand désert, les seuls endroits, hors des ports près du Nil, étaient les oasis de si delà, grande bénédiction pour les voyageurs égaré.

Mais notre Histoire commence dans la ville Arcasiasis, qui abritait le plus grand Pharaon d'Égypte en ce temps, le Pharaon de la basse et de la haute Égypte en 3065 avant JC. Ce roi n'était pas ce qui se faisait de plus bon en se monde, il était mauvais, et perfide, peut de personne l'appréciais et ceux qui en faisait partis étaient tout aussi cruel que lui. Il ne se passais pas un jour sens que 5 esclaves mort n'est été recenser. Il voulais toujours plus, il ne pouvait jamais se contenter de ce qu'il avait non ça il en était incapable.

Ce Pharaon avait un héritier que l'on disait à son image, mais personne ne l'avait jamais vus, ou du moins tout ceux qui ne travaillais pas dans le palais, mais ceux qui avait pu le voir parlais d'un Dieu, un être hors du commun, indescriptible. Certain même parlais de sorcellerie, mais tout le monde savait qu'en faite l'héritier avait hériter du don offert pas les Dieux, quand c'était un proche du Pschent c'était perçu comme une bénédiction, mais quand quelqu'un du peuple héritais de ce don il était rejeter, alors ils étaient obliger de ce cachés.

Draco l'héritier et future Pharaon, beau comme un Dieu avec des yeux de glace et des cheveux d'un blond inimitable et une peau pâle chose rare très rare cher les égyptiens, lisais un des précieux manuscrits d'une des bibliothèques du palais, il adorais lire, d'ailleurs c'était bien l'une des seuls choses qu'il aimait vraiment, les deux autres choses car oui il n'y en avait que deux autres, était en premier son ami Blaise, même si il pouvait paraître agaçant, pipelette, modeste, niais, pas drôle, collant, trop intentionné envers ses ami, c'était un garçon en qui ont pouvais avoir confiance. La troisièmes choses étaient le sexe, oui Draco aimait le sexe, et il n'en manquait pas, il pouvait se payer toutes les vierges du pays si il le voulait, beaucoup de fille et de garçon étaient passé dans son lit, il avait fait beaucoup de malheureux aussi, mais son père depuis quelque mois commençais à sévir à ce sujet car Draco arrivais à l'age ou il devait se marier, plusieurs femmes d'une beauté incroyable était venu se présenter, mais toutes étaient repartit, quelque garçons aussi mais tous furent renvoyer comme les autres. Son père se fichais bien de savoir si Draco préférait les filles ou les garçons, tant que l'un ou l'autre pouvais lui donner un héritier, les garçons pouvait avoir des enfants du moins ceux qui avait aussi le Don.

Draco donc lisait paisiblement dans sa chambre quand soudain une pile électrique entra et lui sauta dessus manquant de déchirer le manuscrit.

-Fais chier Blaise, mais fait attention ta failli cassé le manuscrit !! Râla Draco essayant de se réinstaller confortablement et de poser le manuscrit sur la table.

-oh te fâche pas et puis des manuscrits il y en a plein d'autre la bibliothèque. Essaya de se défendre Blaise.

-oui et alors ce n'est pas une raison, mais dit moi plutôt qu'es que tu vient faire ici ?

Blaise eu un sourire en coin, sourire qui ne plaisais jamais à Draco, pas qu'il avait peur non ça il n'avait jamais peur, car étant l'héritier d'une des plus pur famille égyptienne ''les Malfoy'' il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir peur. Mais ce sourire l'angoissait, il aurait même voulut trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser, mais Blaise ne le laissa pas partir.

-alors mon chou on veut faire faut bon ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ton père a prévu un truque super, et j'ai envie dit aller et comme je veux la faire et bien tu doit venir car si tu vient pas je pourrais pas y aller. S'il te plaît !!

Draco regarda les yeux pleins de larme de son ami, il n'aimait pas quand son ami le regardait comme les chats qui veulent du poisson. Draco à contre cœur suivit son ami.

Les couloirs qu'arpentaient Blaise et Draco étaient tous en pierre, avec de magnifique dessin représentant les Dieux, Anubis emportant l'âme des damner en enfer, Râ qui levais les bras pour que le soleil éclair le royaume, il y avait aussi différent Pharaon d'ancienne époque, des pharaons qui étaient aussi de la ligner des Malfoy. Il y avait plein de plantes exotique qui bordais les murs. Mais ce qui était le plus extraordinaire c'était la vu qu'on avait du palais, de multitudes fenêtres étaient du coté gauche on pouvait voir d'ici les habitations des villageois, on pouvais aussi voir le Nil et le port de la ville avec ses différents bateaux de pêche, de luxe. Les habitants qui se pressaient dans les ruelles pour acheter de quoi manger. Le soleil éternel d'Egypte couronnait le tout, ce paysage était digne des plus beaux tableaux.

On pouvait aussi croiser dans le palais les domestiques, ou encore les courtisanes des différentes nobles du palais.

Draco et Blaise finir par arrivée dans la salle du trône aux bouts de 15 minutes de marche c'est pour dire le palais était immense. La salle du trône était l'une des plus belles du palais non seulement elle était grande et spacieuse, mais en plus elle valait une fortune, les différentes pierres précieuses qui ornaient les murs ou les banderoles d'or qui traversais la pièce sans parler des mosaïques, faisait de cet salle l'une des plus belles du royaume.

Draco et Blaise marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au ¾ de la salle à 20 mètres du trône, puis tout deux s'arrêtèrent pour faire une révérence au Pharaon et père de Draco ''Lucius Malfoy''. Ce dernier daigna se lever, il était blond lui aussi mais ses cheveux étaient coiffés d'une natte, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair, mais sa peau était plus allée que celle de son fils, quand à ses vêtements, si on pouvais parler de vêtements, était une sorte de jupe blanche qui arrivais au dessus des genoux et une ceinture d'orée la retenais et tombais entre ses jambes, son torse était dénuder laissant entrevoir une musculature conséquente.

Draco n'était pas mieux vêtu sauf que lui en plus il avait un collier de 2Kg autour du coup, et un bracelet à chaque bras, et sa musculature était plus fine que sont père mais elle était bien là quand même. Quand à Blaise il était vêtu de la même façon que son ami sauf qu'il était plus bronzer que Draco et ses yeux étaient sombre et il avait une chevelure brune, il avait autant de succès que Draco pour les coups d'un soir.

Lucius arriva à la hauteur de son fils et de son ami, il les regarda à tour de rôle puis déclara :

-Fils, comme tu le sais ton passage à l'age adulte est dans 1 semaine tu auras alors 18 ans, et ton ami étant né le même jour, nous avons décidé avec les parents de Blaise qu'il était temps de vous emmener à l'extérieur du palais pour que vous choisissiez vous-même vos esclave personnel. Notre diligence est déjà prête.

Draco était complètement ailleurs, cela faisait 18 ans qu'il n'était jamais sortit du palais, et des jardins il n'avait vu le monde extérieur que de loin idem pour Blaise, il regarda son ami dans les yeux et dans les deux regards on pouvais lire une malice commune, ils allait s'amuser pour choisir leur esclave. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller prendre quelque affaire Draco n'oublia pas son collier préférer, il était simple mais beau, c'était une chaîne en argent ou pendait un magnifique émeraude brute. Puis Draco courut jusqu'à l'entrer du palais son ami juste à coter. Très vite ils arrivèrent en vu d'un éléphant, qui avait des tonnes de bijou sur lui, qui était juste devant deux diligence, tirer par des esclaves, Draco et Blaise montèrent dans l'une d'elle et refermèrent les rideaux derrière eux, ils composèrent ensuite un visage de marbre. Un bruit sourd retenti, puis l'éléphant se mit en marche ainsi que les esclaves. Personnes ne se doutaient que l'une des diligence abritais les sujets de conversations préférer des dames.


	2. Chapter 2

2) l'esclavage

**note : KYAAAAAA des reviews, que je suis contente / se prosterne devant les lecteurslectrice ( on c'est jamais ) / merci beaucoup, et pour ceux qui mon poser des questions je vais y répondre :3 :**

**Hermoni : alors pour le nombre de chapitre je ne sais absolument pas :p on sais jamais a l'avance... enfin y a peut être des devint merci pour ta reviews.**

**Blakie : heu si Harry et Ron auront plus ou moins un profil viril ou efféminé, et bien la réponse est simple :3 trèès simple / bave en passant a des scène pas catholique / hum dsl, je disait donc que Harry et Ron seront plus efféminé, car je les préfères comme ça... faut pas chercher à comprendre. **

**euuuuuu j'espère que je n'est oubliée personnes... si c'est le cas dites le moi .**

bon j'arrête de parler place au chapitre :3

2) l'esclavage

L'Egypte bien qu'étant un pays magnifique aux mille et une richesses, comporte comme chaque pays une facette cachée. Dans le monde rien n'est tout blanc ou tout noir ça non, le monde est gris et d'un beau gris orage.

La facette cachée de l'Egypte était son immense réseau d'esclavage, les commerces en vendaient dans l'Afrique toute entière et l'argent rapportait beaucoup.

Il y avait le palais, magnifique, qui surplombait la ville, et plus bas en descendant, si on suivait le pont qui donnait dans la cour du palais on arrivait dans la ville. Les premières maisons étaient plutôt belles, mais plus on s'éloignait du palais plus les habitations étaient délavées, détruites, rongées par les vers pour celles qui étaient en terre, et pour les rares qui étaient en bois c'étaient les termites qui les détruisaient. Les plus pauvres vivaient à même le sol, là où les gens jetaient leurs ordures.

Nous descendons plus bas dans le désert, là où se faisait construire la tombe familiale. Une tombe d'une taille impressionnante et totalement inutile de par sa taille. Il y avait des milliers d'esclaves et d'ouvriers sur le chantier, tous s'affairaient à la tâche qui leur avait été assignée, apporter les pierres, tailler la pierre, monter les pierres pour faire les murs. Il y avait aussi les gardes, des hommes cruels qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de faire tâter les esclaves de leur fouet et ils aimaient particulièrement le bruit de la chair qui se découpe.

Harry courait entre les fondations avec deux morceaux de pain qu'il avait préparé le matin tôt dans la journée. Il arriva très rapidement dans la salle hypostyle où un jeune homme roux et assez pâle poussait un vase de près de deux mètres à lui tout seul, quand il vit Harry arriver il s'arrêta et sourit.

-Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt je meurs de faim, j'ai bien cru que tu étais parti pour tout manger à toi tout seul.

Le garçon qui venait de parler était habillé seulement d'un lin blanc, devenu marron avec le sable et la poussière, qui était plutôt court, son torse était dénudé car la chaleur était harassante, ses yeux étaient marrons comme les yeux de tigres, mais ce qui le différenciait des autres était son incroyable couleur de cheveux d'un roux feu, cette couleur lui valait la haine des autres car la couleur rappelait celle de l'enfer d'Anubis.

Il sourit à Harry quand celui-ci lui répondit :

-Ron tu sais que tu es mon ami… mais continue à dire que j'ai le même estomac que toi et je jette la nourriture.

-Roooooh, mais te vexe pas Ryry je blaguais, tu sais bien que je ne penserais jamais une chose pareille… toi, manger plus que moi… non franchement je n'arrive pas à imaginer.

Harry, brun aux yeux d'un éclat qui rivalisait avec la plus pure émeraude et d'une musculature fine et bien dessinée avec un teint mat qui portait exactement la même tenue que Ron, le regarda comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte et se leva de toute sa splendeur.

-Je te signale esclave que je suis le Pharaon et que je pourrais te couper la tête pour ton insolence, … petit insolent.

Ron pouffa mais joua quand même le jeu.

-Nooooon, Ô emblème d'Egypte, Pharaon des Pharaons, je me prosterne je jure de ne plus recommencer Ô votre pureté.

Harry ne put tenir plus longtemps, il se mit à rire avec Ron sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Mais leur fou rire fût de courte durée, un garde qui passait par là les avait surpris.

-Oh ! Vous là bas, arrêtez vos plaisanteries et retournez au travail sinon vous allez tâter de mon fouet.

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles il fit claquer son fouet dans l'air tout en se rapprochant des deux plaisantins.

-Tiens tiens, j'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'y a que les impurs comme vous pour ne pas respecter les lois, vos parents auraient dû vous tuer dès la naissance, comme ça personne n'aurait eu à respirer le même air que vous, ou tout simplement devoir se fatiguer à vous parler, alors maintenant reprenez le boulot bande de chiens galeux.

Et le soldat s'éloigna tout en gardant un œil sur eux.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent puis ce dernier donna sa part à Ron et entama la sienne, tout en mangeant ils devaient travailler. Leur travail consistait à placer les objets les plus lourds là ou ils devaient être placés et nettoyer après le passage des ouvriers et des esclaves c'est-à-dire à la fin de la journée.

Cinq heures arriva assez vite, un cor retenti dans tout le temple. Aussitôt les ouvriers, les esclaves et les soldats sortirent. Harry comme Ron restèrent, leur travail n'était pas terminé ils devaient encore travailler, ainsi ils prirent chacun un vase et ramassèrent tout ce qui traînait par terre, ou du moins tout ce qui n'avait pas un rapport avec les ouvriers et les esclaves.

-Dis Harry, ce dernier le regarda en coin. Je me pose souvent la question, mais comment cela se passerait pour nous si on n'avait pas… enfin tu vois cette sorte de don ?

Harry garda le silence, un silence pesant… trop pesant pour Ron qui s'arrêta net. Pour venir se placer devant Harry.

-Bon sang Harry, comment peux tu garder le silence alors que l'on pourrait être mieux traité, et même être considéré comme des hommes ?

Harry le regarda avec tristesse mais répondit.

-Tout simplement parce que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Et il repartit ramasser les ordures laissées pas les autres. Ron le regarda avec tristesse, et résignation, il savait bien tout ça, mais il aimait espérer qu'un monde meilleur aurait pu être le leur si ce maudit don ne leur avait pas pourri l'enfance. Depuis l'âge de huit ans on savait que lui et Harry avait ce pouvoir, et dès lors on avait arrêté de les traiter comme des hommes, même les esclaves et les bêtes étaient mieux nourris. Mais ils avaient arrêtés depuis longtemps de chercher à savoir pourquoi ils avaient eu ce don, maintenant ils vivaient avec et puis c'est tout.

Harry un peu plus loin regarda le chantier, vu la taille du lieu, ils seraient encore là à minuit.

Il regarda donc son ami derrière lui, qui prenait et mettait tout ce qu'il trouvait dans le vase, il se dit alors qu'il avait été un peu dur avec lui.

-Excuse moi Ron, je ne voulais pas être méchant c'est juste que j'en ai marre de cette vie, des fois même, je rêve de la mort, je rêve qu'elle vient me chercher accompagnée d'Anubis, pour nous emmener là où tous les gens de notre espèce vont… en enfer là ou personne ne pourra les voir plus jamais.

-Rooooooh, mais je t'en veux pas je te comprends moi aussi il m'arrive de fantasmer sur la mort.

Harry lui décocha un regard aigu, son ami savait comment détendre l'atmosphère, même si des fois il voulait lui casser la figure… comme maintenant.

-Bref… je te propose de finir tout ça en cinq minutes, et d'aller boire un coup pour oublier nos petits soucis, alors ?

Le regard que fit Harry à Ron, lui fit comprendre de quoi il parlait, aussi, il accepta.

Plus haut dans le désert une caravane passait par là, un éléphant majestueux en tête. Elle s'arrêta en haut de la colline de sable pour que ses passagers puissent voir le chantier. Un homme à la stature impressionnante sortit de la première diligence, tous les hommes présents s'inclinèrent aussitôt, leur Pharaon venait de sortir. Après lui deux garçons, un blond et un brun sortirent, ils ne prirent même pas le temps de regarder les esclaves qui s'agenouillaient devant eux, ils préférèrent s'avancer pour mieux voir les travaux. Tous les regards était posés sur eux, et tous ces regards étaient identiques, une envie sans borne se lisait dans leurs yeux.

-Père où sont tous les esclaves et ouvriers ?

Le dit père s'approcha et regarda à son tour, puis déclara :

-Ils sont partis, ils reviendront demain.

Drago le fils du Pharaon, regarda son ami en coin, qui faisait de même, la même question trottait dans leur tête.

-Soldat ! dit Drago d'une voix forte pour qu'on puisse l'entendre. Pourquoi y a-t-il deux personnes en bas ?

L'un des soldats s'approcha, puis quand il vit de quoi les deux garçons parlaient, il eu un mouvement de dégoût et cracha au sol, Drago et Blaise notèrent que l'expression de leurs parents changea immédiatement, ils crurent que ces derniers n'avait pas apprécié le geste du soldat mais ils furent surpris quand le Pharaon Lucius dit :

-Vous êtes sûrs soldats que ce sont des impurs ?

-Affirmatif mon Pharaon.

Lucius regarda les deux esclaves, puis son fils et blaise. Il allait leur expliquer, quand une puissante énergie s'éleva tout autour d'eux. Aussitôt tous les soldats dégainèrent leurs armes prêts à protéger leur Pharaon s'il le fallait, mais très vite tous se rendirent compte que l'énergie venait d'en bas.

Drago et Blaise étaient captivés, les deux garçons du bas utilisaient leur énergie pour nettoyer tout le périmètre.

-Père, ces garçon, ils…

-Oui fils eux aussi ont le don.

Drago et Blaise sourire, un sourire mauvais, la même idée leur était venue à l'esprit. Ils se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers leurs parents.

- Père, mère, dirent en même temps Drago et Blaise, c'est eux que nous voulons pour être nos premiers esclaves.

Lucius comprit aussitôt pourquoi son fils et son ami les avaient pris, et il en fut ravi, comme lui ils savaient utiliser les choses, et ces deux garçons leurs seraient sûrement utiles dans un futur proche.

-Soldats, dit la voix autoritaire de lucius. Je veux que demain ces garçons soient près à être emmenés au palais.

Les soldats regardèrent leur Pharaon effarés, mais ne protestèrent pas ses ordres. Ils saluèrent le Pharaon et prirent congé. Peu après la caravane repartit.

Harry remarqua la caravane qui repartait, mais il ne se posa pas plus de questions, la seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit pour le moment était le petit réconfort qu'il aurait tout à l'heure.

Ron, lui, pensait surtout au repas qu'il allait manger, son ventre déjà criait famine, et Harry sourit en entendant le bruit que son ami faisait. Ils finirent enfin leur travail et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils partirent en direction de la ville.

Ils marchaient tranquillement sur le sentier quand des hommes en uniforme les assommèrent, Harry et Ron ne purent jamais passer la soirée qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire.

Dans le lointain on entendit des hommes partirent en direction des bains.

alors ce nouveau chapitre l'es comment :3... bin moi je le trouve court mais je l'aime bien quand même... surtout le debut me demander pas pourquoi cher pas... :.

reviews siou plais / yeux de chat botté /


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer:** Les personnages sont tous à moi... qu'es que j'aimerais pouvoir dire ça un jour...T.T

**Note de l'auteur:** Comme je suis affreusement désoler d'avoir été aussi longue... / évite 3 tomates de justesse / ne m'en voulez pas,... j'ai eu mon brevet, et celle qui d'habitude me corrige, n'était pas là... alors voilà... et j'ai du faire plein de recherche pour ne pas marquer des bêtises... des recherches qui on durée des heures pour certaine... comme je suis désolée / se prosterne au pied des lecteurs / pardonnez moi... bon lecture...

--

3) Préparation, et rencontre 

Dans l'Egypte ancienne, les gens avaient l'habitude de prendre des bains purificateurs, c'était une obligation. Personne ne pouvait aller voir le Pharaon s'il n'avait pas pris un bain au préalable. C'était les médecins qui le disaient.

C'est donc dans les bains que nos jeunes égyptiens se réveillèrent. Harry qui était le premier à se réveiller mis plusieurs minutes à comprendre où il était, quand les images autour de lui se firent plus nette, il put distinguer des murs claires, avec des sortes de ligne bleue qui les traversaient en regardant au sol, il compris que c'était le reflet de l'eau sur les murs, donc il en déduisit qu'il devait se trouver dans les '' bains des roseaux '', le plus côtoyer des gens qui avait de l'argent, il n'avait donc jamais mit les pieds ici mais il en avait beaucoup entendu parler.

Harry se retourna vers son ami et le secoua d'abord doucement puis voyant que rien ne se passait, il le secoua, mais plus brutalement, son ami grogna mais finit par ouvrir les yeux et à grimacer de douleur. Harry en voyant la tête de son ami prit conscience de sa propre douleur à la tête, d'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas comment il c'était retrouver ici, il marchait son ami et lui, pour aller boire un coup, quand plus rien, le trou noir, il réfléchit intensément mais rien.

Ron et Harry se levèrent, après avoir prit soin de s'étirer pour détendre leurs muscles courbaturés, et regardèrent les lieus.

-Dis Harry… Pourquoi on est là… ? Questionna Ron un peu perdu.

Harry réfléchit.

- Franchement je ne vois pas du tout, on marche sur un sentier, ensuite trou noir puis mal de tête…

-Ouais… La seule chose que je peux envisager… C'est qu'on nous a emmené ici de force. Dit Ron comme s'il venait de trouver le mystère de la vie.

-Bonne hypothèse, mais tu as oublié de dire que se sont des hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, et envoyé par le Pharaon lui-même, qui vous on amené ici. Dit une voix méprisante derrière eux.

Harry et Ron sursautèrent, et dans un même accord se retournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler.

L'homme avait les cheveux noir, et à vue d'œil, ils avaient l'air gras, son nez en pointe, accentuait son visage fin, il avait aussi des yeux noirs, lui donnant un regard froid et méchant. Il était habillé d'une tunique réservé au médecin de la cour du Pharaon, et comme des automates, Ron et Harry tombent au sol pour s'agenouiller devant une personnalité de la cour, car des médecins, il y en avait très peu chez le Pharaon, on les contait sur les doigts d'une main.

-Bien, au moins je vois que vous savez reconnaître vos supérieurs et les respecter comme il se doit, dans ces conditionq, le prince et son ami n'auront peut-être pas besoin de refaire votre éduction.

Harry et Ron frémirent en entendant, les mots de l'homme, le prince, pourquoi le prince voulaient-il leur parler ? Mais ils furent coupés, à leur réflexion quand trois autres homme arrivèrent charger de fioles pour l'un, de vêtements pour un autre, et colliers de fer, et chaînes pour le dernier. L'homme leur fit signe de les poser dans un coin de la salle et d'attendre, puis il s'avança vers les deux amis, et leur dit :

-Je me nomme Severus Rogue, et vous serez priez de me vouvoyer, et de me donner le respect dû à mon rang.

Les deux jeunes égyptiens acquiescèrent, puis Severus leur fit signe de se redresser, chose qu'ils firent immédiatement.

-Bien comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, nous ne vous laisserons pas approcher le prince et son ami dans votre tenue, et cette crasse qui vous recouvre. Dit Severus d'un air dégoûté. C'est pourquoi j'ai apporté des petites choses.

Severus partit farfouiller dans les potions, que l'un des gardes avait amené, puis il en choisit enfin une et la versa dans l'un des bains, très vite on pouvait voir de la mousse apparaître partout dans le bain.

-Bien maintenant déshabillez-vous et rentrez dans l'eau pour vous lavé, je veux plus une trace ne soit visible sur vous.

Harry et Ron frissonnèrent, ils n'aimaient déjà pas cet homme méprisant qui se croyait tout permis, mais pour éviter les ennuies, ils s'exécutèrent. L'un comme l'autre enlevèrent leur pagne, se retrouvant complètement nus et dévoilant leurs supers atouts, des fesses bien fermes, et un entre-jambe bien alléchant. Puis chacun leur tour entre dans l'eau, et commence à se laver. Très vite les deux amis arrêtent de se laver et se lancent de la mousse au visage. Severus fronça les sourcils puis fit signe à un garde de venir, le garde s'exécute et fit claquer son fouet, les deux garçons sursautèrent de peur, et aussitôt arrêtèrent de jouer.

-J'espère, petits esclaves, que vous allez, dès à présent, arrêter votre fanfare, où je donnerais l'ordre à l'un de mes garde de vous fouettez jusqu'au sang, et ce jusqu'à ce que vous aillez compris, le sens du mot obéir.

Le ton glacial de Severus les calma, et sens rien dire finirent de se laver.

Une fois propre, Ron et Harry sortirent de l'eau, nus comme des vers, et complètement geler, seul les proches du roi, et ce qui vivaient à la cour pouvaient accéder à l'eau chaude. Harry tremblait comme un roseau égyptien, se balançait de droite à gauche, son ami Ron n'était pas en meilleur état.

Severus ne leur donna pas une serviette pour qu'ils puissent s'essuyer, il les fit sortir dehors dans la patio extérieur, et il les fit marcher jusqu'à une sorte de grande bassine en pierre. Harry comme Ron, ne comprirent pas pourquoi il les avait amener ici, mais à leur grand regret ils le découvrirent bien trop vite.

Severus prit une fiole dont le contenu n'inspirait rien de bon, sa couleur marron vert, sa texture pâteuse, et les sortes de grumeaux qui se baladaient dans toute la fiole, donnait envie à Ron et Harry de partir en courant. Ils l'auraient bien sur fait si ces maudits gardes ne les retenaient pas. Severus s'approcha d'eux avec un air partagé entre l'impatience, l'amusement et le mépris, quand il fut devant eux, il déclara d'une voix trop calme aux goûts de Harry et Ron :

-Bien, il y a des rites bien stricts avant de se présenter devant le représentant des Dieux, et de sa descendance. Il marqua une pause puis reprit. Je vais donc vous purgez. Votre corps doit être remplit de choses que je n'ose même pas envisager, il faut nettoyer tout ça, pour éviter que vous salissiez notre Pharaon.

Harry ne comprenait pas où l'homme voulait en venir, comment pouvaient-ils être sales, ils venaient de se laver, à moins que ce ne sois un rite de purification comme se laver avec du lait ou autre chose. Ron lui paniquait complètement, une fois sa sœur avait subit un rite de purification car elle devait aller au temple pour offrir un cadeau au Dieu, le rite avait duré des heures, des heures où sa sœur avait été malade comme jamais, il regarda son ami, qui lui ne comprenait rien. Mais Severus ne leur laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, il demanda à deux gardes d'immobilisé Harry, ce qu'ils firent sens rien dure, Harry sentant le danger arriver commença à se débattre tant bien que mal. Severus lui attrapa le menton d'une main et l'obligea à ouvrir la bouche. Harry opposa d'abord de la résistance, mais très vite du se contraindre à l'ouvrir. Severus ne perdit pas un instant et versa la moitié de la fiole dans la bouche de Harry et lui la referma pour l'obliger à avaler, chose que Harry fit, puis Severus le lâcha et se dirigea vers Ron à qui il fit subir le même traitement. Seulement deux minutes après les deux amis commencèrent à se sentir mal, leur tête tournait, puis Ron ne pu pas se contenir plus longtemps, il tomba à genou face au réservoir en pierre et vomit, il fut très vite rejoints par Harry.

Pendant près de trois heures, les deux égyptiens, ne firent que vomir, d'abord les maigres rations de la veille, puis très vite se fut de la bile.

Harry ne tenait plus debout, ses bras le tenaient à peine, et il tremblotait, jamais de toute sa vie il ne c'était senti aussi mal, même son visage était devenu blanc comme un linge, ses yeux avaient perdu leurs éclats, et des larmes de souffrance et de désespoir inondaient ses joues. Ron lui était allongé par terre aussi blanc que son ami, il avait fermé les yeux et respirait lentement, jamais de toute sa vie il avait autant voulu que tout s'arrête, que tout se termine.

Les deux égyptiens tellement faible, n'entendirent, n'y ne virent, des femmes les habiller, et leur laver le visage.

Harry rêvait, il dormait bien, mais un drôle de bruit le réveilla, en ouvrant les yeux, il sourit en voyant que ce bruit n'était autre que les ronflement de son ami, il devait être très fatigué pour ronfler pensa Harry, puis il regarda autour de lui et constata avec surprise qu'ils n'étaient pas seul ici, il se trouvait lui son ami et lui, dans un chariot en bois qui était complètement fermé, il réveilla Ron précipitamment, ce dernier grogna de mécontentement mais finit par ouvrir les yeux, et quand il remarqua tous les gens autour d'eux, il se redressa et ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhensions. Ron et Harry se regardèrent sans comprendre, ils devaient être au moins dix, l'un était noir et dans leurs âges, un autre était à coté et chuchotait avec, il avait les cheveux châtain foncé. Un autre homme, avec des cheveux noirs et carré-long regardait dans leur direction aussi les deux amis regardèrent ailleurs, il y avait une jeune fille brune assise les jambes repliées sur elle-même, et les bras qui les entouraient, elle avait les sourcils froncés et les yeux mis clos comme si elle réfléchissait intensément. A coté, un jeune garçon brun dans leur âges, il avait le regard fuyant et semblait avoir peur, pourtant il était taillé comme Harry et Ron donc sûrement un autre travailleur pour la construction du temple. Une autre garçon dans un angle du chariot avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas du tout inquiet du sort qui les attendaient tous, il était châtain-clair et assez maigre, mais il avait des muscles fins. A coté encore, un autre homme, qui avait un regard doux, et un très beau visage, ses cheveux châtains-clairs et son corps maigre, lui donnait un certain charme, mais lui aussi avait les yeux fermés et ne semblait pas se préoccuper de tout ça. Enfin une jeune fille rousse et sûrement la plus jeune de tous, avait un air mécontent sur le visage, et semblait ne pas les avoir remarquer.

Le cri de Ron fit sursauter tout le monde, et tout le monde pu voir Ron se précipiter vers la jeune fille en criant :

-Ginny !! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?!

La dite Ginny écarquilla les yeux en voyant qui se précipitait vers elle à quatre pattes, son frère Ron. Elle contait énormément pour Ron, car elle était la seul à part Harry à l'avoir considérer comme un être humain, même s'ils se chamaillaient souvent, Harry savait qu'ils s'aiment énormément.

-Mais… Comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? Questionna Ginny.

Ron la pris dans ses bras tout content, cela aurait pu être un moment émouvant si un bruit sourd n'avait pas tout gâché.

-GRROUUULOULOUMLOULOUM !! (Vive les bruitages XD)

Ron rougis fortement, et Ginny éclata de rire, suivit de Harry, puis très vite Harry et Ginny firent le même bruit, et ils devinrent aussi rouge que Ron auparavant, qui maintenant se moquait littéralement d'eux.

-Alors votre ventre vous trahit aussi ?

Harry et Ginny le regardèrent comme s'ils préparaient à se venger, mais il fûrent couper dans leur élan, par un bruit similaire que celui de leur ventre, mais qui venait de derrière, aussi dans un commun accord, ils se retournèrent pour voir l'homme aux cheveux noirs et carré-long de tout-à-leur rouge et en se tenant le ventre, puis deux autres bruits venant des garçons qui discutaient plus tôt, et encore un autre du garçon peureux, dans la seconde qui suivit tout le monde riait dans le chariot sauf trois personne, la jeune fille brune, le jeune garçon châtain-clair, et leur aîné châtain-clair aussi, non eux, se contentèrent de soupirer.

Harry pour faire connaissance, alla se mettre entre l'homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et les deux garçons qui discutaient, le garçon peureux les avaient rejoints pour discuter aussi. C'est Harry qui commença à parler :

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry… Je suis orphelin et j'ai été adopté par mon oncle et ma tante, les deux là-bas. Il montra Ginny et Ron. Sont mes amis, ils sont frère et sœur, le garçon s'appelle Ronald mais on l'appelle Ron et sa sœur Ginny.

Le premier qui lui répondit fut l'homme aux cheveux noirs :

-Enchanté Harry, moi je m'appelle Sirius, et comme toi je suis orphelin, il me reste que ma sœur mais on se déteste. Il lui fit un grand sourire qui certifia à Harry que cet homme était quelqu'un de génial.

Le deuxième à répondre fut le garçon noir :

-Bonjour vous deux, moi je m'appelle Dean, il me reste mes deux parents, mais nous étions tellement pauvre qu'il m'ont vendu il y a quatre ans, depuis je ne les vois que de temps en temps au marché.

Il avait un regard triste, mais il se reprit vite quand la voix de son voisin s'éleva :

-Moi c'est, Seamus et je travaillais avec Dean jusqu'à ce que des trous du cul de fils de noble viennent nous racheté pour devenir leurs esclaves personnels…Cela fait peur quand même.

Le garçon timide leur répondit d'une voix peu assuré, mais le regard encourageant que lui fit Sirius, le fit prendre de l'assurance et il parla plus facilement :

-Je pense que vous avez raisons… Mais ce qui a été le pire, c'est le rite de purification que cet homme monstrueux m'a fait subir.

Personne ne répondit, mais un frisson général parcourut tout le monde, même c'eux qui faisaient semblant de pas les écouter. Harry regarda les autres et pour que tout le monde oublie, il leur demanda de se présenter, c'est le garçon timide qui commença :

-Moi, je m'appelle Neville, il ne me reste que ma grand mère, mais elle me fait peur, elle me battait, alors si là où on va, on ne nous bat pas moi sa me va.

Plusieurs personnes acquiescèrent, sûrement d'autres qui se faisaient battre, pensa Harry. La jeune fille brune soupira mais parla quand même :

-Je m'appelle Hermione, ma vie ne vous regarde absolument pas alors je ne dirais rien d'autre.

Cette fille est glacial, pensa Harry et vu la tête de Ron il le pensait aussi. L'homme châtain qui avait un visage doux éleva la voix, et tout le monde fut transporté par une voix mélodieuse :

-Mon nom est Lupin, je suis orphelin aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours travaillé pour des gens, ou dans les chantiers.

-C'est un très joli nom. Dit Sirius dans un grand sourire.

L'homme arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien qu'un faible '' merci ''. C'est le garçon qui n'avait pas une seul fois ouvert les yeux qui finit de se présenter, il ouvrit donc les yeux, des yeux d'or, d'un marron si clair que ça ressemblait à de l'or, mais sa voix elle tranchait avec le reste, elle était dure et glacial :

- Mon nom est Théodore, et comme Hermione ma vie ne vous regarde pas.

Puis il referma les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le reste du chariot de parler jusqu'à leur arriver.

Le trajet dura environ deux heures, et quand le chariot s'immobilisa, plus personne ne parlait, en revanche on pouvait lire l'inquiétude sur le visage des dix nouveaux amis, même sur celui de Théodore. Des gardes les firent descendre, et on leur attacha les mains derrière le dos. Ron et Harry eux, eurent le droits à un joli collier en chaîne épais qui devait bien faire trois centimètre de largeur, ils comprirent bien vite que cela les empêcheraient d'utiliser leur don, et ils purent constater que les dix autres esclaves les regardaient comme s' ils venaient de comprendre un truc, Ron et Harry eurent un regard triste, et baissèrent la tête, une fois encore leur don gâchait tout.

On entendit au loin un cor retenti, puis deux magnifiques éléphants apparurent suivit de deux diligence. Enfin ils allaient tous connaître leurs futurs maîtres.

Ils purent tous voir le Pharaon descendre de la première diligence en compagnie de sa femme et d'un autre couple, et par habitude tous se mirent à genoux devant eux, mais quand les deux autres personnes de la deuxième diligence sortirent, Harry et Ron restèrent bouche bée, le premier était d'un blond parfait, et une fine peau blanche sans imperfection, il portait ses habituels habits, une tunique blanche en bas, et un large collier de perle rare en haut, son regard traversa l'assemblé d'esclave pour s'attarder sur Harry qui baissa les yeux immédiatement.

Le deuxième garçon était brun, et ses yeux était tellement sombre qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec ceux d'Anubis. Son corps était parfaitement bien taillé, il était habillé de la même façon que son camarade, lui aussi, ses yeux parcoururent les esclaves pour s'arrêter sur Ron qui comme Harry baissa les yeux.

Dans un commun accord ils s'avancèrent vers eux. Quand ils furent juste au dessus, Drago (Nda: Sorry, je viens de me rendre conte qu'on l'écrit avec un g. beta: et j'ai pas corrigé, toutes mes excuses) leur dit :

-Et bien, ils sont obéissants, on a bien fait de les prendre, relevez-vous ! Sa voix n'admettait aucun réplique.

Harry et Ron se levèrent, mais comme ils ne savaient pas, s'il devait les regarde ou pas, ils les regardèrent, Drago fut surpris de l'éclat émeraude devant lui, mais ne le montra pas, il était transporté, mais se repris très vite :

-Vous allez tous devenir nos esclave personnels, et ce jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, qui pourrait venir plus tôt que prévu si vous ne faite pas ce que l'on vous dit. Tout en parlant il avait continuer de marcher entre les esclaves.

Harry et Ron était sûr d'une chose c'est qu'ils n'aimaient pas ce garçon, et son ami n'avait pas l'air mieux, qu'il regardait les esclaves comme des insectes. Drago poursuivit son discourt :

-Chacun de nous en a choisis cinq d'entre vous. Vous allez donc nous suivre bien sagement.

Puis, sans plus attendre cinq des esclaves furent attacher à un coté de la diligence, les cinq de l'autre. Harry était avec Sirius, Théodore, Ginny et Dean. Ron était avec Hermione, Seamus, Lupin et Neville. Harry du coté de Drago et Ron du coté de Blaise. Et tous partirent en direction de palais.

--

bon j'espère que sa vous aura plus... et si il y a des choses a dire, que j'aurai mal faite, n'hésitez à me le dire par review... ou même pour me dire un mot gentil / yeux de chat botté / +.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toute et à tous, voici le nouveau chapitre que je dédicace à liberlycaride qui m'a laisser une review qui m'a donné envie de reprendre l'histoire ^^. Et je voudrais lui répondre :

Non ne t'inquiète pas il n'y aura pas de Harry-Ginny, je n'imagine même pas… moi qui écrit ça… au secouuur. Pour savoir si Sirius a un lien de parenté avec les Malfoy, il faudra lire la suite pour le savoir xD. Pour Harry aura peut être un lien avec Sirius mais je n'en dit pas plus ^^. Et non il n'y a pas d'histoire de momie ici, et pour les dieux je vais parler de plusieurs mais alors pas forcément les plus connus justement je voudrais me détacher de ça ^^. Pour ce qui est de l'origine des esclaves disons que là aussi il faut lire la suite ^^ mais tu m'auras donné une idée alors merci à toi ^^. Oui on va voir d'autre perso mais pas tout de suite. Pour répondre aux toutes dernières questions que tu es la seule à connaitre, je dirais qu'il y a de forte chance pour que cela arrive xD. Voilà ^^.

Maintenant place à l'histoire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

4) Un travail bien difficile

On raconte souvent aux enfants le soir des histoires vrai ou non sur des créatures de la nuit dans le seul bute de les faire dormir ou encore de les faire coucher tôt tout en leur promettant que sinon, les démons d'Anubis viendrons les mangers, mais des Démons, il n'y en avait pas que la nuit malheureusement, et les histoires raconté n'étaient pas toute fausse bien au contraire et adulte comme enfant devrait les écouter plus attentivement.

De nuit comme de jour, il y avait des démons, chacun d'eux avaient des techniques qui lui était propre pour torturer la pauvre victime, sois psychiquement, sois physiquement, et des fois même les deux.

C'est dans ces conditions que Ron, pauvre esclaves du meilleur ami du prince, se demandait pourquoi le dieu Anubis lui en voulait autant pour vouloir le faire souffrir ainsi, question futile car il y a parfois des réponses qu'il valait mieux ne pas connaître.

Donc Ron marchait tranquillement ou presque si on oubliait les cailloux qui lui rentrait dans les pieds. Il était le plus proche de Blaise, et la chaine qu'il avait autour du cou était relier à l'avant de la diligence au bras de Blaise juste assis à coter, c'était comme si il voulait s'assurer que Ron ne ferait rien de nuisible. C'était vraiment idiot pensa Ron, avec les mains lier et cette chaine qui le privait de ses pouvoirs il ne risquait pas de faire du mal à quelqu'un à moins qu'il n'utilise ses dents pour mordre, vous savez comme les chiens quand ils ne sont pas content, bah là pareille, Ron avait une envie irrépressible de mordre la jambe, ou le bras de son tout nouveau maitre, juste pour lui faire une marque sur son corps si parfais.

Ron soupira les dieux n'était pas avec lui aujourd'hui… il n'était jamais avec lui d'ailleurs, sauf peut être le dieu _Hâpy_*, le dieu du Nil, car à chaque fois qu'il avait voulut faire pousser des légumes ou autres plantes égyptienne, ça avait toujours poussé en abondance, alors que chez d'autre ça ne poussais presque pas.

Ron dans son incroyable adresse, se prie le pied dans un gros caillou et tomba à genou par terre, entrainant Blaise avec lui qui se retins de justesse avec sa main l'autre entrainer avec la chute de Ron, leur visage en revanche était bien proche pour paraître normal. Ron releva la tête et se retrouva nez a nez avec le noble, et surprit il recula encore plus, mais Blaise lui cria dessus :

- Mais arrête espèce d'hippopotame, t'es accroché, aïe !!

Ron s'arrêta aussitôt, et se releva comme il put rouge de honte, le brun put se relever et il se massa le poignet qui avait tout encaissé en le retenant lui et l'esclave, il le regarda noir et se rassis, Ron déglutit en se disant qu'il commençait très mal et que si il voulait, ne pas être saquer dès le début, qu'il valait mieux ne plus refaire d'erreur du genre, il baissa la tête en s'excusant et se remit à marcher en faisant cet fois bien attention à ses gestes et à l'endroit où ses pieds se posaient, il était certes très maladroit mais pas suicidaire (des fois je vous avoue avoir des doutes sur ce dernier point le concernant…).

La diligence arriva enfin, après une longue traversée de la ville, dans la cours principal du palais. Tous les domestiques regardaient les nouveaux venus d'un œil envieux, méprisable, amusé, ou encore compatissant. Les nobles sortirent les 1er regardant l'assembler de haut en bas en leur faisant clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour eux retourner travailler, et vite. Lucius Malfoy appela une dame âgée à qui il dit quelque chose, puis il partie accompagner de son fils et son ami, et des parents de l'ami de son fils. Les dix esclaves se regardèrent entre eux peu rassuré se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'est alors que la vieille dame alla vers eux après les avoir tous regardé de haut en bas.

- Bien le bonjour, les maitres vous ont choisi pour vos qualités, votre physique, mais aussi votre comportement, sachez pourtant que vous serrez traité de la même manière que nous autres esclaves. Pour ce que vous ferez ici, c'est moi qui vous donnerait des taches à accomplir mais à la différence de nous, vous devrez toujours être au service de nos jeunes maitre, seulement eux, quelque sois ce qu'ils vous demanderont vous aurez le devoir d'exécuter leurs ordres sans protester. Maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous montre vos nouveau cartier.

La vieille dame partie devant les autres la suivant tout en assimilant ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était carrément l'enfer ! À coter Anubis faisait caniche. C'est donc dans un silence de mort que tout le petit groupe suivait la vieille dame à travers les couloirs du palais, qu'elle connaissait comme son amphore pour servir le vin. Tout le monde était émerveillé par les peintures sur les murs, l'histoire qui représentait la création de l'Égypte et plus encore. La vieille s'arrêta devant une porte et leur fit signe d'entrer ce qu'ils firent tous, puis à son tour elle entra.

- Bien à partir d'aujourd'hui ces appartement seront vos cartier, vous pourrez y faire ce que vous voulez, vous disposez d'une pièce d'eau, une autre pour vous préparez vos repars, et la dernière pour dormir, celle ci, montre de sa main la pièce ou ils sont tous. Vous en ferez ce que bon vous semble. Si vous avez un problème je serais à votre disposition dans le bâtiment réserver au chef du personnel, je me nome Minerva, de la famille McGonagall.

Sur ce elle les laissa là et repartie à ses occupations sans avoir oublié de leur dire que pour leur premier jour ils avaient cartier libre pour prendre connaissance des lieux. C'est donc dans une ambiance détendu que tous les nouveaux compagnons commencèrent à prendre possession de leur nouvel appartement.

Harry et Ron jubilaient, finalement ce n'était pas si mal, les deux garçons allèrent d'abord voir l'endroit où ils dormiraient tous. C'était assez spacieux, chacun avait un lit, ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemblaient franchement. Ils furent rejoins par Ginny, Seamus et Dean et tout les cinq sortirent des appartements pour visiter le palais du pharaon. Chaque couloirs étaient strier de peinture toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Après de nombreuses heures, où les cinq nouveaux amis visitèrent le palais dans sa presque totalité (vous avez déjà vue un palais ? bah croyez moi pour tout voir il faudrait être aussi rapide que Clark dans Smallville), ils retournèrent dans leur cartier et s'installèrent à une table non loin de l'entrer.

- Décidément je n'arriverais jamais à m'habituer à ce palais… je suis sur de me perdre dès le premier jour de travail, soupira un Ron avachie sur ses coussins.

- Ne dit pas de bêtise Ron, ce n'est pas si dure que ça… enfin je crois, cette fois c'est la sœur de Ron qui avait parlé, et même si elle faisait la fière elle n'était pas mieux loti.

Hermione dans toute sa splendeur arriva vers eux.

- Moi j'ai déjà retenu tout les plants, ce n'est pas si difficile, il suffit de… bah quoi ?

Tout le monde la regardait comme si elle était devenue une déesse subitement, ce qui bien sur était impossible. La jeune fille ce mit à rougir de gêne d'être ainsi regardé par tout le monde, puis Sirius la prit par les épaules en souriant.

- Apprend nous jeune fille, nous ont a quelque petit soucie intellectuel.

Hermione lui sourit aussi, puis pendant l'heure suivante elle les aida du mieux qu'elle put pour les aider. Seul Lupin et Théodore ne firent pas attention à la discutions, visiblement ils préféraient rester dans leur coin au grand dam de Sirius qui étrangement faisait tout pour être avec Lupin qui pour sa part l'ignorait complètement. Théodore lui était assez ignoré par tout le monde, il dégageait une aura étrange, comme si une bulle autour de lui empêchait quiconque de l'approcher, seul Hermione semblait ne rien voir et discutait et s'approchait de tout le monde s'en être le moins du monde dérangé même si elle gardait une certaine distance.

Assez tard, d'autres esclaves arrivèrent pour leur donner de quoi préparer leur repas pendant une semaine, Minerva était aussi passé leur annoncer les premières taches qu'ils devraient accomplir le lendemain et dès le lever du soleil. Neville fut celui qui reçus la tache la plus ingrate, il devait s'occuper des bains, rien de bien méchant direz vous, mais lorsque l'on savait que c'était Severus qui s'en occupait aussi on avait tout de suite une furieuse envie de partir à toute jambe. Encore une fois c'est Sirius qui lui remonta le moral en lui disant que ce n'était pas si mal, que comme ça peut être que l'homme arrêterait de l'embêter si il discutait tout les deux, et bla bla bla et bla bla bla… tout un tas de bla alors que lui avait la charge des jardins, la chose la plus facile en plein désert où il ne fallait qu'arroser. Hermione à son grand bonheur allait accompagner le script royal pour l'aider à rédiger les lettres que le prince et son ami voulait écrire en cas de besoin. Seamus lui fut chargé d'aller en cuisine ce qui n'étonna personne après le festin qu'il leur avait tous préparé, Dean quand à lui fut envoyé dans les écuries s'occuper des montures des princes. Théodore allait devoir travailler avec Severus dans la préparation de remède ce qui ne dérangea guère le jeune homme pour qui la présence de l'homme brun n'était absolument pas dérangeante. Lupin et Ginny furent envoyés dans la bibliothèque du palais pour classer tout les manuscrits et autre documents. Quand à Harry et Ron, ce fut finalement eux qui remportèrent le prix du pire boulot, devoir passé la journée entière avec leur maitre respectif à obéir à tout leurs ordres.

Tous allèrent ce coucher peu de temps après. Même si ils ne se l'avouaient pas, tout le monde étaient très fatigué de la journée qu'ils avaient passé, c'est donc pendant une nuit noir que tout le monde s'endormit.

oOoOoOo

Le soleil allait ce lever dans peu de temps, mais déjà le palais était en pleine action, les esclaves couraient partout pour préparer les déjeuners, et les dix amis eux se préparaient le plus vite possible. Quand tous furent près chacun partit de son coté. Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago et Ron de Blaise sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient entrer, ou attendre à l'extérieur, Harry opta pour la seconde solution… mais Ron lui prit la première et entra.

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais regarder les gens quand ils s'habillaient…

Ron surprit ne réalisa pas tout de suite, mais quand se fut fait, il devint tout rouge. Devant lui ce tenait _Hathor*_ mais version masculin. Blaise légèrement endormi, les cheveux en batail et dans une tenue des plus exquises. Ron se détourna.

- Excusez moi… je… je ne savais pas…

- Mais il n'y a pas de mal, lui répondit la voix légèrement amusé de Blaise derrière lui.

Décidément Ron n'avait pas de chance. Et ce fut encore plus confirmer quand Blaise se cola contre lui et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, Ron frissonna d'étonnement mais il ne bougea pas, c'était la règle quoi qu'il arrive il devait laisser faire son maitre, même si il avait envie de partir très loin… dans le nord du monde celui que les grands savants appelaient l'occident. Blaise sourit et fini par se reculer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te violerais pas, enfin je crois.

- … si vous voulez… et hum euh…je vais attendre dehors, et il partit attendre dehors sous le rire amuser de Blaise.

Harry de son coté s'impatientait, cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait, assez de temps pour voir le dieu soleil déjà sortit de son lit de terre. Mais pas de chevelure couleur soleil en vue ça non. Décidément Harry se dit qu'il était tombé bien bas… il espérait que pour son ami tout allait bien, si il savait. Finalement c'est au bout d'un certain temps que le prince d'Égypte sortit étrangement étonné de voir le garçon devant sa porte.

- … tu veux quelque chose ? demanda Drago tout en regardant Harry comme si le Garçon était un crocodile qui jouait avec les gazelles au lieu de les tuer.

- … j'espérais que c'était vous qui me demanderiez quelque chose… ont m'a envoyer ici pour vous accompagnez dans la journée…, Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise il ne s'attendait pas à ça et ne savait trop quoi dire.

Drago le regarda encore quelque minute puis arqua ses sourcils.

- Oui, je me souviens, et bien c'est super, tu va pouvoirs porter mes affaires pour mon entrainement avec le maitre d'arme.

Harry comme son ami Ron plus tôt ne dit rien et s'exécuta, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. C'est donc charger d'épée, de lance, de dague et de bouclier que Harry marcha dans les couloirs en suivent comme il put Drago devant lui qui ne l'attendait même pas et se permettait de faire des remarquent sur sa lenteur de tortue, décidément il allait lui raser sa magnifique chevelure blonde se dit Harry, mais si il le faisait c'était la mort assurer.

Le maitre d'arme était un homme plutôt musclé, il n'était pas particulièrement exceptionnel, mais sa rapidité et sa force en faisait un très bon guerrier. Drago se prépara en s'échauffant les poignets, les chevilles, le cou, … bref tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se battre. Puis il alla prendre une épée et un bouclier et se plaça de façon à être parfaitement près à recevoir les coups de son mentor. Puis sans que Harry ne comprenne le combat débuta et avec rapidité les coups pleuvaient sans qu'il n'arrive à voir qui l'emportait sur l'autre, mais très vite il se déconnecta complètement lorsqu'il vit le corps de Drago en action tout ses muscles crispés, le corps luisant de transpiration, les cheveux en bataille avec des mèches tombant devant ses yeux. Harry sentit son corps se réchauffer rien cas cet vue déjà qu'il faisait chaud avec le soleil, mais là c'était insupportable, c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait et il ne comprenait pas. Drago lui ne se préoccupait de personne mise à par le combat, il était un très bon combattant comme son ami, mais son maitre d'arme restait le plus fort il ne l'avait encore jamais battu et cela l'agaçait et en même temps le motivait encore plus, il mettait énormément d'ardeur à réussir. Mais encore une fois l'homme le mit au tapis son épée sous la gorge, puis il lui sourit et le félicita en l'aidant à se relever. La leçon dura jusqu'au midi quand le soleil fut à son zénith. Drago retourna vers Harry et lui sourit en voyant son regard admiratif, il adorait en mettre plein la vue.

- …C-c'était impressionnant vraiment… je n'avais encore jamais vue un combat comme celui-ci, en plus les mouvements étaient parfaits. Harry ressemblait plus à un enfant émerveillé cas autre chose.

- Ce n'est pas très difficile, il suffit d'avoir de l'entrainement, Drago l'avait dit l'air de rien, et il n'avait absolument pas les chevilles qui enflait, un Malfoy n'avait jamais de cheville trop grosse.

Harry lui sourit, et les yeux plein d'étoile, lui demanda :

- Es que vous pourrez m'apprendre ? Mais Harry palis d'un coup en réalisant sa question et baissa la tête. Veuillez me pardonner je ne faisais pas attention à ce que je disais…

Harry était vraiment mal à l'aise il n'aurait pas crue faire une gaffe pareil le premier jour. Mais Drago ne lui en voulait pas au contraire, il était flatté que quelqu'un lui demande à lui de l'entrainer.

- … je verrais ce que je peux faire… mais je ne te promets rien et se sera dure.

Drago ne l'avait pas regardé gêner car c'était la première fois qu'il accordait quelque choses à un esclave même lui ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit presque oui. De son coté Harry était aux anges pour pas grand-chose il sauterait bien dans les bras du prince, mais il tenait à la vie, un peu.

Harry quitta Drago pendant que ce dernier partait manger, il retrouva vite son ami qui avait un sourire amuser sur le visage comme à chaque fois qu'il trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant aussi il s'installa en face de Blaise et lui demanda :

- Alors ? Qu'es que tu as découvert pour avoir un sourire aussi grand ?

Blaise augmenta encore son sourire si c'était possible, oh bien sur il allait lui dire, il en mourrait d'envie, mais d'abord embêter son ami.

- Et toi ? Tu t'es amusé ? Il est bien ton esclave ?

Malheureusement son ami ne broncha même pas et arqua un sourcil.

- J'en déduis donc que ce que tu as à me raconter a un rapport avec ton esclave.

Blaise fit la mou il ne pouvait jamais rire avec son ami qui devinait toujours tout, pas possible de le mener en bateau alors que lui était bien plus naïf.

- Bon d'accord je vais tout te raconter, Blaise retrouva le sourire après tout sa super mâtiner ne devait pas être gâché par l'intelligence de son ami. Alors comme tu dois t'en douter moi j'ai l'esclave avec les cheveux couleur de feu, et il est super drôle. Non franchement, toute la mâtiner je l'ai passé à le charrier, je lui ai demandé si il l'avait déjà fait… je lui demandais ça comme ça, et il est devenu rouge pivoine, et a fait style de ramasser quelque chose, il n'a pas voulu me répondre, puis j'ai retenté plus tard et cette fois il a failli tomber pendant qu'ont marchait mais n'a toujours pas répondu, finalement je vais retenter cet après-midi, et j'espère bien obtenir la réponse, et sans user de mon pouvoirs de maitre se sera bien plus drôle, halala le petit Ron est surement encore vierge, c'est dotant plus marrant en sachant ça puisque je peux le charrier, et toi ? Comment est le tiens ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, il observait son ami, il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi exciter à l'idée de retrouver un esclave même pas quand c'était pour des besoins corporels, les seuls fois ou il l'avait vue comme ça c'était à l'âge de 7 ans quand ses parents lui avait prit un chien, puis l'autre fois c'était l'autre jour quand ils étaient partit dans la ville pour la première fois. Et cette fois c'était pourquoi ? Pour un pauvre esclave qui l'amusait ? Nan, là il ne comprenait pas. Le reste du repas se passa avec un Drago perplexe et un Blaise sur excité.

Quand l'heure du repas fut terminée chacun des esclaves retournaient à sa tache, Harry et Ron discutaient joyeusement en parlant de tout et de rien, surtout de tout, en particulier de leur mâtiné riche en émotions pour Ron, complètement plate pour Harry. Les deux garçons se racontèrent leurs misère comme leur bonheur, et Harry du se mordre la joue pour ne pas rigoler quand Ron lui parla de Blaise et ses questions louches. Ron de son côté fut étonné que le prince en personne accepte de lui donner des cours à lui un esclave et peut être même pire si on prenait en conte leur don. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à arriver en vue de leur maitre. Blaise et Drago visiblement les attendaient, l'un avait l'air ravie avec un sourire très dangereux l'autre ennuyé et regardant son ami de façon exaspéré. Blaise en voyant Ron chuchota pour que seul Drago l'entende :

- C'est le moment ou jamais pour tenter : « un rapprochement stratégique. »

Drago regarda son ami presque horrifier, presque car un Malfoy ne perdait jamais son sang froid. Mais il était trop tard Blaise s'avançait déjà, alors il nu d'autre choix que de le suivre. Ron s'attendant à un truc bizarre arrivé, une chose malsaine pleine de danger, un nuage de mal chance, recula d'un pat, tendis que Harry s'arrêtait par réflexe se demandant ce qui se passait. Blaise continua et fit apparaître, juste derrière les pieds de Ron, une huile spécial dont seul Rogue connaissait l'usage et qui était très glissante(1). Et bien sur, Ron glissa dessus et comme Blaise avait bien calculé son coup il tomba avec lui, le roux l'ayant accroché pour ne pas tomber. Ron sur le dos les jambes plié et écarter, Blaise sur lui le bassin placé à l'entre jambe de Ron et la tête sur le torse avec un grand sourire.

- Dis donc, je te savais voyeur, mais pas aussi entreprenant, moi qui voulais juste venir vers toi pour t'emmener voir les crocodiles royale…

Ron devint merveilleusement rouge, et sa bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait comme un poisson. Harry et Drago à coté ne préférait rien savoir, l'un parce qu'il en avait marre des coups foireux de son ami, l'autre par ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se mêler de tout ça. Blaise finie par se relever toujours le sourire aux lèvres et fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui arqua un sourcil l'air de dire '' je m'en fiche pharaoniquement (sa n'existe pas je sais mais sa remplace royalement), chacun ses trips ''. Ron pue alors se relever et regarda son ami l'air de dire '' aide moi, ne me laisse pas avec lui '' ce qui fit bien rire Harry même si les deux autres ne comprirent pas. Drago et Blaise décidèrent de passé l'après midi ensemble ce qui arrangea bien Harry et Ron qui préféraient rester tout les deux. Vers trois heures de l'après midi, d'après le cadrant solaire, les 4 jeunes hommes partir dans les jardins et dans l'un deux il y avait une petite rivière creuser en partant du Nil. Drago et Blaise s'assirent au soleil pour être tranquille et se reposer tendit que Ron et Harry préférèrent aller se tremper les pieds. C'est donc ainsi que débuta une magnifique bataille d'eau, les deux garçons riaient et couraient partout en se lançant de l'eau. Blaise qui regardaient depuis un moment se tourna vers son ami et constata que lui aussi regardait il sourit et lui demanda :

- Alors comme ça, tu aimes regarder Harry s'amuser ?

- Je suis juste étonner qu'ils puissent jouer à ça, mais je te retourne la question. Répondit Drago sans s'arrêter de regarder les deux garçons jouer.

- …Moi ? Mais parce que je compte bien aller les rejoindre.

Drago se tourna vers lui étonné puis il le vit avec encore plus d'étonnement se lever et aller rejoindre les deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent un moment avant de le voir leur balancer de l'eau et amuser les deux autres se mirent à deux contre lui, il fut asperger d'eau mais loin de lui l'idée de se laisser faire il utilisa ses pouvoirs et une vague entière tomba sur la tête d'Harry et Ron qui se retrouvèrent assis par terre dans l'eau complètement trempé. Blaise éclata de rire en voyant leur tête mais les deux autres le regardèrent avec des yeux démoniaque, aussi Blaise voulut faire demi tour mais se prit à son tour un mur d'eau sur la tête. Leur jeu recommença en plus violant et plus puissant.

Drago un peu lus loin les regardaient avec une étrange jalousie qui l'habitait. D'où elle venait il ne savait pas, mais les voire s'amuser comme ça sans lui l'énervait. D'habitude tout tournait autour de lui, mais là, il ne contait plus, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller les rejoindre, si son père le voyait il aurait alors honte de lui et ça il se le refusait. Il resta donc à se morfondre quand soudain il reçu de l'eau lui aussi. Harry et Ron arrêtèrent de respirer, ils avaient peur de la réaction de Drago et c'était compréhensif car il se leva le regard haineux et fit un signe aux deux garçons de venir Blaise qui jusque là avait le sourire le perdit et retint Ron alors qu'il suivait son ami. Ron regarda Blaise sans comprendre mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas le regard river sur son ami.

Harry la tête baisser se mit devant Drago comme il lui avait dit.

- Je… je suis désolé…

- Je me contre fou de tes excuses !! Et il lui envoya une charge d'énergie.

Blaise ne comprit pas la réaction de son ami, d'habitude il ne s'énervait pas comme ça, c'était même rare qu'il sorte de ses gons.

Drago lui se baissa à la hauteur d'Harry, qui était tombé sous l'impacte du choque qui avait ouvert légèrement sa lèvre en tombant, et le regardait avec crainte.

- Je te donne cet unique conseil, ne refait plus d'erreur devant moi, où je ne répondrais plus de rien, c'est clair ?

- … C-clair… très clair maitre Drago… .répondit le pauvre Harry en essayant de rester droit.

Harry fit de son mieux, quand Drago se leva, pour arrêter le saignement de sa lèvre, mais pour ne pas en avoir sur ses mains il utilisa sa langue et Drago en voyant se mouvement il sentit le désir monter en lui et il en fut d'autant plus énerver que c'était pour Harry qu'il avait du désire alors qu'il n'était qu'un esclave rebut de la société. Il alla pour renvoyer une nouvelle décharge à Harry qui n'avait rien demander mais Blaise l'arrêta net et le regarda avec des yeux noirs.

- Maintenant tu vas te calmer Drago.

- Tu es qui pour me donner des ordres ? Mon père ?

Drago ne laissant pas Blaise riposter, il partit d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre. Blaise soupira et se retourna vers Harry toujours par terre et qui avait été rejoint par Ron qui s'inquiétait.

- Désoler, sa ne lui ressemble pas d'habitude… je ne comprends pas…

Harry leva ses yeux vers Blaise, ce dernier pue y lire de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse, il se baissa à son tour et déchira un bout de son pagne pour qu'Harry essuie sa lèvre.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer… de toute façon il vos mieux que tu évites Drago pour le reste de la journée…, lui conseilla Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête et se leva il parti en laissant Ron complètement paniquer et inquiet pour lui. Blaise le voyant ainsi sourit et lui pausa sa main sur l'épaule pour les sécher tout les deux, que pour le réconforter.

- Merci maitre Blaise, merci de m'avoir protégé et d'avoir aidé Harry…

Blaise lui sourit encore plus.

- De rien sa me fait plaisir, et puis je refuse qu'il te touche, tu es à moi un point c'est tout.

- Euuuuuuh mais…….. Jeee…

Blaise éclata de rire devant le malaise de Ron et sa rougeur aux joue, décidément il aimait l'embêter son petit Ron d'amour… Blaise s'arrêta net dans sa penser… il venait de penser quoi ? Ron d'Amour ? Non, non là c'était très grave… il n'avait pas pue penser ça… absolument impossible… naaaaaan il devait avoir prit un coup de chaud, voilà c'était ça, avec la chaleur que produisait Râ il pouvait bien disjoncter un peu, enfin là ce n'était pas qu'un peu. Ron lui ne dit mot il attendait car son maitre semblait c'être transformer en roseau, et le vent manquait de le faire tomber à chaque instant. Puis la phase transformassions en humain se fit et Blaise choppa Ron sous les jambes et le souleva de terre, le pauvre jeune homme aux cheveux couleur feu ne comprit pas et passa lui aussi en mode transformation roseau. Blaise le regarda et dit :

- Je sens que l'on va vraiment s'amuser…

Ron le regarda comme si il venait vraiment de se faire cramer la cervelle mais il n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le garçon l'emmenait il ne sait où.

oOoOoOo

Neville était un garçon que l'on pouvait qualifier de très mal chanceux. Dans son enfance ses parents avaient été tué par il ne savait quel brigand assoiffé de richesse. Car oui Neville avait il y a bien longtemps appartenu à la Noblesse Grec, étant pour dire clairement les choses le cousin du roi actuel. Mais ses parents étant mort et lui enlevé, il ne c'était jamais plus poser de question sur son lointain passé. Vers l'âge de 5 ans il avait été vendu comme esclave à une dame âgée qui avait la fâcheuse tendance d'accompagner ses vêtements à des peaux de bête (paix à leur âme). Cette vielle folle avait traumatisé le pauvre Neville toute son enfance si bien qu'il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Puis à l'âge de 12 ans il était arrivé en Afrique, plus précisément en Égypte ou là la vieille folle l'avait revendu à un homme absolument affreux et qui aimait particulièrement les jeunes garçons comme Neville, brun, le visage fin, les yeux sombre et pétillant, et surtout un corps très mignon. Mais voilà le fait était là et il se faisait constamment harcelés par ce vieux pervers, et sa femme était une autre vieille folle qu'il avait apprit à appeler « grand-mère » et qui le battait dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Puis désormais Neville travaillait ici, dans le palais du Pharaon et sous les yeux dévastateurs de Severus qui ne l'avaient pas quitté une seul fois du regard depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler, il n'aimait pas ça.

Neville avec tout le courage qu'il pouvait continuait son travail, lavant les bains vides à genou une sorte de linge humide pour frotter les dalles.

- Mettez un peu plus de conviction à votre travail jeune esclave, lui ordonna Severus delà où il était assis.

Neville bien sur ne répondit pas et accéléra la cadence. Ses mains les faisaient souffrir. Après de longues heures qui lui parurent interminable la pause déjeuné arriva et il s'allongea sur les dalles à bout de force. Le jeune garçon regarda ses mains meurtries puis il soupira en fermant les yeux. C'est une ombre qui passa devant son regard qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant Severus au dessus de lui qui le regardait froidement. Ni une ni deux il fut debout droit comme un palmier. Severus ne put s'empêcher un rictus de fleurir sur ses fines lèvres puis il tendit un flacon au garçon.

- Prenez ceci matin, midi et soir cela calmera vos blessures, lui déclara l'homme.

Étonné Neville ne lui répondit pas tout de suite et resta en mode roseau jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que l'homme était en trin de partir puis il dit d'une voix assez forte pour être entendu :

- Merci beaucoup, je vous promets d'en mettre régulièrement, à cette après midi.

Puis il partit à son tour tout content, Severus partant de son coté un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'après midi revint vite pour tout le monde et Neville se remit à sa tache frottant le sol avec énergie. Severus lui continuait à observer le jeune garçon sans retenu, l'esclave qu'on lui avait assigné était assez bon pour rester tout seul donc il préférait venir là et regarder le corps souple et fin du garçon. Depuis qu'il l'avait vue lors du rituel de purification avant d'entrer dans le palais il l'avait tout de suite trouvé intéressant. Bien que ce jeune garçon appartienne à Blaise il ne se priverait pas pour s'amuser un peu, après tout il était le meilleur ami du Pharaon et Blaise ne lui en voudrait pas bien au contraire. Il tenta subtilement son attaque.

- Dite moi jeune homme, vous ne trouvez pas que votre pagne est un peu court dans cette position vous devriez faire attention des personnes mal intentionné pourrait avoir des arrières penser en vous voyant comme ceci.

Neville piqua un fart Pharaonique (oui… dit à voix haute ces deux mots font bizarre xD). Il mit d'instant sa main derrière. Effectivement c'était un peu court, mais de la à dire que des gens mal intentionné pourrait avoir des arrière penser… il fallait vraiment être un vieux pervers. Il se promit tout de même que demain son pagne serait plus long.

- Je… je suis désoler Mr Snape.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, la vue est parfaite.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Là Neville le regardait choqué et Severus eu un nouveau rictus et déclara d'une voix amusé :

- Demain je veux qu'il soit encore plus court.

Puis il partit après lui avoir permit de rentrer dans ses cartiers. C'est donc un Neville cramoisie et pas sur de vouloir venir s'occuper des bains demain qui retourna dans ses cartiers.

oOoOoOo

Du coté de Sirius la journée ne fut pas plus glorieuse. L'homme c'était joyeusement mit le doit dans l'œil en déclarant hier qu'il avait le travail le moins ingrat du palais. C'était avant d'avoir vue la taille des jardins. Il y en avait pour au moins trois hectares de dattes, de figuier, de _caroubier*_, de plante et céréale en tout genre : de l'avoine, du blé, du _sorgho__*_, de l'orge qui servait à faire du _zythum*_. Il y avait aussi des papyrus qui servaient à l'écriture pour les Égyptiens, les lentilles, les fèves, les oignons, les concombres, les melons. Bref autant vous dire, c'était un véritable défi d'arroser le tout. Sirius après un début de mâtiné harassant avait finie par enlever son haut dévoilant son corps athlétique et muscler comme un véritable étalon, la peau brune et luisante de sueur et les cheveux brun panthère lui donnait un air sauvage absolument irrésistible. Plusieurs servantes c'était d'ailleurs arrêtées en le voyant travailler ainsi et elles étaient en train de baver sans retenu devant son corps en murmurant des « il est trop craquant », « sauvage comme je les aime » ou encore « j'aimerais une partie de rodéo avec lui ». Heureusement que Sirius n'entendait pas les élucubrations de ces femmes en chaleur. Quand midi arriva il arrêta son travail et partit manger. C'est sur le chemin qui menait à ses cartiers qu'il rencontra Remus charger de papyrus et de parchemin en tout genre. Sirius eu la soudaine envie d'aller l'embêter et de profiter de la future confusion pour tenter une approche. Le chacal alla donc embêter le pauvre petit mau égyptien(2).

Sirius doucement, tel un faucon guettant sa proie, s'approcha de Remus qui marchait tranquillement quand il rentra de plein fouet dans Sirius tombant à la renverse Sirius avec. Les deux hommes, si quelqu'un les avait vue auraient tout de suite pensé qu'ils étaient plus que de simple connaissance. Remus était sur le dos les jambes écarté et relevé de façon très suggestive et Sirius à quatre pattes sur lui les mains de chaque coté du visage.

- Sirius…, soupira Remus.

- Je suis vraiment désoler… je marchais tranquillement pour aller manger quand tu es arrivé devant moi et que ''malencontreusement'' nous nous somme rentrés dedans…

- … mais bien sur…

- Tu ne me crois pas ? Mais pourquoi es tu si cruel avec moi ? Ce plaignit l'homme brun.

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi collant et fonceur je voudrais peut être parlé avec toi, maintenant dégage, et il le poussa sans ménagement avant de se redresser et de commencer à tout ramasser.

Sirius légèrement blesser et s'en voulant un peu il l'aida à tout ramasser et voulut même l'aider à ramener le tout jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Une fois fait le brun dit d'une voix peut sur de lui :

- … je… je voudrais m'excuser pour mon comportement, mais tu vois, dès que je t'ais vue j'ai eu envie de mieux te connaitre mais tu sais je n'ai eu qu'un seul véritable ami avant aujourd'hui alors je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec les autres.

- C'est rien, c'est moi qui ne devrait pas réagir ainsi, je suis désoler.

Les deux hommes se sourire de concert avant de partir tout les deux mangers tout en faisant connaissance l'un de l'autre.

Hermione était assise sur un petit muret dans un coin des jardins et avec les yeux fermé semblait réfléchir, elle ouvrit ses yeux, d'un verre magnifique avant qu'ils reprennent leur couleur, en voyant Théodore arriver dans sa direction. Le jeune homme s'assit à coté d'elle d'abord sans rien dire puis il ouvrit le bouche mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide.

- Je sais qui tu es.

- … Je vois qu'on ne peut rien te cacher.

- Arrête, je sais très bien que tu sais aussi qui je suis.

- Tout à fait.

Les deux jeunes eurent un sourire commun avant que la jeune fille ne rajoute :

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Laisse tomber, je m'en fiche de toute façon. Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent je suis très bien là où je suis.

- Tu as sans doute raison, Hermione laissa passer une minute. Qu'es que tu pense des autres ?

- les esclaves qui se sont retrouvé avec nous ?

- Oui.

- Ils sont intéressant, et je comprends mieux le fait que tu sois venu ici en tant qu'esclave.

Hermione eu un sourire amusé.

- Oui, et je ne compte pas rester les bras croisé.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

- Tu vas m'aider ?

- Si tu veux, de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à faire parmi tous ces humains mortels.

- Voyons ne sois pas trop dure avec eux, ils sont peut être mortel mais c'est eux qui vont changer le monde qui nous entoure, mais pour l'heure nous devons rester à notre place.

- Oui, de toute façon je ne compte pas crier au monde entier qui nous somme

- Oui, en tant que dieu nous devons garder notre secret et agir dans l'ombre. Bientôt les héritiers seront réunis.

Puis elle se leva avec un sourire énigmatique qui fit sourire à son tour Théodore puis se leva à son tour. Tout deux marchaient cote à cote tendis que sur le bas du dos d'Hermione un tatouage de grenouille finissait de disparaitre et sur le mollet de Théodore un serpent disparaissait à son tour.

À Suivre...

* * *

Zythum* : Est le nom d'une boisson assez semblable à de la bière que les anciens Égyptiens fabriquaient à partir d'orge germée et fermentée. Elle porte aussi le nom de vin d'orge ou de boisson pélusienne.

Caroubier* : Cette essence thermophile a été largement répandue par la culture et se plaît sur des pentes arides. Elle est cultivée pour son fruit, la caroube.

Sorgho* : Est une plante d'origine africaine, cultivée pour ses graines. C'est un grain ressemblant au maïs. Son appareil racinaire plus profond lui permet de mieux résister à la sécheresse.

Hathor* : Déesse de la beauté, de la joie et de l'amour représenté sous forme de vache ou de femme coiffée de cornes enserrant le disque solaire. Elle assimila de nombreuses déesses locales et fut une des plus populaires du panthéon égyptien.

Hâpy* : Personnification de la crue du Nil, il est responsable de la fertilité de la terre et est ainsi garant de toute vie. C'est le génie par excellence de la fécondité et de l'abondance.

Mau égyptien(2) : Chat égyptien.

une huile spécial très glissante(1) : Je suis sur que vous avez une petite idée de ce que c'est et qui sera très utile bientôt héhéhé / regard pervers de vrai yaoiste / je vous donne la réponse au prochain chapitre si vous avez pas trouvé ^^.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre que j'ai mit énormément de temps à écrire… et j'en suis… vraiment désoler… vous plaira quand même… une petite review ? / Yeux de chien battu /

Ps : pour vos question que vous m'aviez posé, j'y répondrais si vous remettez la question… parce que j'ai du tout supprimer mes messages et je me vois mal relire toute les review une par une… mais si j'ai du courage je le ferais promit ^^.

Le yaoi vaincra !!

Aerlinne.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voilà enfin le 5ème chapitre en ligne ! / pleure de joie /

Oui je sais, je mets beaucoup de temps pour écrire mes chapitres, je les écrits certes en une après-midi, mais le problème c'est qu'il me faut l'inspiration, et que je trouve pleins d'informations sur l'Égypte ce qui n'est absolument pas facile, vous pouvez me croire. Sinon je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes que je fais souvent, mais je n'ai pas de Beta Reader et les seules filles qui peuvent le faire ne sont, soit jamais connectée, soit me le rendent en retard et donc je perds du temps pour le publier, donc si certaines personnes ont trop mal aux yeux je les invite à devenir mes Beta Reader parce que je veux bien qu'on critique mon orthographe mais dans ce cas il faut me proposer des solutions.

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il risque de ne pas rester totalement comme ça, car il y a des petits trucs qui me turlupinent, mais que je voulais quand même vous faire partager

**Information à lire :** j'ai décidé de m'attarder plus sur un couple précis dans ce chapitre et j'en ferais un autre dans le prochain et ainsi de suite, cela me facilite grandement la tâche et permet à mon cerveau avec peu de neurones de ne pas s'embrouiller.

**Remerciement : **je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews elles me font très plaisir ^^ et bien sur, n'hésiter pas à en mettre d'autres si l'histoire vous plaît, même si elle vous plaît pas d'ailleurs je suis ouverte à toutes propositions (mais non pas comme ça bande de pervers(es)).

* * *

5) Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

Le soir est un moment privilégié auquel toute personne aspire après une dure journée de labeur. Il n'est de moment plus attendu que celui là. Le seul moment où les mortels peuvent espérer un tout petit répit avant de reprendre leur accablante vie. Les dieux eux rigolent bien de ces êtres insignifiants qui se tuent pour de l'argent. Une chose si simple et pourtant si précieuse aux yeux des mortels qu'ils en arrivent parfois à faire des choses qui ne leur ressemble pas.

Ce soir là, dans le palais du Pharaon (non non pas dans sa bouche) les esclaves du futur Pharaon et de son ami profitaient de ce moment de tranquillité. Chacun se prélassait…tous ? Non un petit être, peuplé d'irréductibles pensées et résistant encore et toujours à l'envahisseur, ruminait dans son coin… faut dire que l'envahisseur en question était tenace.

Sirius voyant l'état léthargique de Neville eu de la peine pour lui. Il se dirigea donc vers lui pour entamer la conversation. Mais alors qu'il allait prononcer un mot, le son s'arrêta dans sa gorge quand il vit que Neville tenait un couteau dans une main, un pagne de l'autre et semblait voir ces deux choses comme la plus effrayante des armes qu'il puisse exister en ce bas monde.

- Euh… Neville… tout va bien… ?

- …. Non….. À votre avis… est-ce que je dois vraiment couper mon pagne ?

- Hein ? Et bien c'est comme tu veux… mais pourquoi tu veux le faire ?

- … Snape….. Il me l'a demandé…

- … pourquoi ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…, pleurnicha Neville.

- Et bien écoute… tu n'as qu'à le couper un peu et puis voilà.

- Un peu comment ?

Sirius allait lui répondre quand Remus arriva en renfort. L'homme châtain prit le pagne dans une de ses mains, le couteau de l'autre, alla vers la table et commença son œuvre. Sirius et Neville le regardèrent faire sans rien dire se demandant bien ce qu'il faisait au pagne.

Après un petit moment d'attente Remus revint avec le dit pagne et un petit bout de tissu dans l'autre main. Neville trop étonné prit le petit morceau de tissu et regarda l'homme sans comprendre.

- Vous… vous êtes sur que c'est bon ? demanda Neville.

- Absolument, il est plus court, donc c'est bon.

Remus affichait un sourire énigmatique et peu rassurant, même Sirius se demandait quel genre d'homme louche il était au final.

Un peu plus loin Harry, Seamus et Dean discutaient tranquillement.

Les trois garçons débattaient sur qui était le meilleur au jeu d'échec Égyptien. Bien sur les trois garçons étaient de mauvaise fois. Il est vrai, Harry, Seamus et Dean n'étaient pas de très bon joueur. Ils savaient certes jouer, mais Ron restait de loin le joueur le plus fort qu'ils aient jamais connu.

- En parlant de Ron… il est où lui ? Demanda Dean.

- Je ne sais pas, on s'est séparé en fin de journée et je ne l'ai plus revu depuis…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis sur que Ron va bien, le rassura Seamus.

Pourtant Harry s'inquiétait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Ron de rentrer tard le soir.

oOoOoOo

Ron était, depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures, dans les appartements de son maitre à l'écouter parler sans s'arrêter. Ron, qui pourtant était considéré comme un grand bavard, avait été battu à plate couture par Blaise face à lui. Et cela faisait deux heures que Ron n'écoutait plus un mot hochant juste la tête de temps en temps.

Blaise lui racontait sa vie à Ron face à lui, il ne savait pourquoi mais il adorait parler à cet esclave. Puis il lui vint une question et il demanda :

- Et sinon Ron c'est quoi ton genre de personne ?

Ron hochant la tête.

- … Ron ? Ca va ?

Ron hocha encore la tête.

- … Ron… est-ce que tu m'as écouté ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

- … Ron, couche avec moi.

Hochement de tête, puis Ron devint complètement rouge, qu'est ce que venait de lui dire son maitre ? De coucher avec lui ? Il avait eu une insolation ou quoi ?

- Q-quoi ? Moi ? Avec vous ? C'est une blague ?

- Non, je suis très sérieux. Et Blaise lui offrit un magnifique sourire digne d'un pervers de 1ère classe.

Ron le regarda choqué puis il se leva et déclara :

- Je crois que je vais rentrer… demain je me lève tôt.

- Si je ne me lève pas ce n'est pas la peine de te lever, passe la nuit avec moi, je serais très gentil.

- Mais je ne veux pas coucher avec vous !

- Oh mais si que tu le veux.

- Oh que nan !

- Oh que si !

- Nan !

- Si !

- … Mais ça suffit oui ?

- Nan, je te veux.

- Surement pas. Je ne suis pas votre objet sexuel ! Allez voir ailleurs !

- Mais je ne veux pas d'une autre personne que toi.

- Mais moi je ne vous veux pas tout court.

- … Pourquoi ?

- …. Je… je… je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes.

- tu veux parier ?

Ron le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune homme roux n'avait qu'une envie, partir en courant car il avait la désagréable impression d'être un petit chat face à un chacal affamé. Blaise se leva et s'avança vers lui avec un air prédateur qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ron par réflexe se recula dans l'espoir d'échapper à son prédateur. Malheureusement pour lui Ron se retrouva dos au mur bien trop vite, qui avait fait les chambres aussi petites ? Blaise se rapprocha encore et posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de Ron pour l'empêcher de partir et il colla son corps à celui, plus fin de son esclave.

Ron manqua de souffle, être aussi proche d'un corps comme celui de Blaise lui donnait très chaud. Blaise lui, vit bien tout, ainsi il sentit le corps de Ron frissonner au contact du sien.

Blaise se pencha doucement vers l'oreille de Ron et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

- Tu es toujours aussi sur que tu n'aimes pas les hommes ?

Suite à quoi Blaise lui lécha sensuellement l'oreille tout en la mordillant. Ron gémit légèrement au contacte de la langue n'étant pas habitué à ce genre de contacte physique. Le pauvre garçon n'arrivait même plus à parler ni à penser correctement, ses neurones avaient visiblement arrêté de fonctionner.

Ron trop perdu dans le plaisir que lui donnait cette langue experte sur son cou, son menton, sa bouche, sa propre langue, qu'il ne remarqua pas la main de Blaise lui caresser la cuisse et remonter doucement. La main passa sous le pagne avec douceur, alla caresser les fesses de Ron et revint vers le devant pour aller titiller le membre déjà durci de Ron. Blaise sourit de plus belle en entendant Ron gémir sous le contact de sa main. Dans le feu de l'action Ron embrassa Blaise de façon passionnée et Blaise ne put que constater que Ron était très doué de sa langue et il voulait la voir sur une toute autre partie de son corps, plus bas, plus dure, plus sensible.

- Blaise, il faut que je te parle.

Blaise et Ron s'arrêtèrent d'un coup et tournèrent doucement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant, Drago. Ron ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser dans quelle position il était, et qui le mettait dans cet état. De plus, l'arrivée de Drago fut comme une douche froide et il remit son pagne en place tout en s'écartant de Blaise et dit assez bas :

- J'y vais.

Puis il partit précipitamment.

Blaise eu un énorme soupir et un regard lourd de reproches vers Drago.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu l'auras un autre jour.

- Facile à dire.

Drago coupa court à la conversation en donnant un parchemin à Blaise qui le déplia et commença la lecture.

Au fil de sa lecture Blaise fronçait les sourcils, visiblement il n'aimait pas ce qui était écrit.

Après un moment de silence Blaise enroula le parchemin et le rendit à Drago.

- … Dans combien de temps ?

- dans 2 semaines tout au plus, dit un Drago en soupirant et en s'asseyant à une chaise.

- C'est court… Drago… tu es sur d'y aller ?

- Vaut mieux, au moins si j'y vais, je serais fixé, après il suffira juste que je refuse poliment.

- Tu sais très bien que se ne sera pas aussi simple…

- Je suis confiant.

- Trop visiblement… Drago, ont parle de la princesse de Perce, pas d'une vulgaire fille de noble. Elle est à la tête d'un empire guerrier redoutable, si tu l'offenses on est bon pour une guerre.

Blaise n'avait pas envie de rire, Drago non plus.

- Oui… mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de vivre avec une femme que je n'aime pas, et puis je préfère les hommes.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Certes… mais il n'en reste pas moins que cette princesse ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je t'accompagnerais.

- Merci, je vais en avoir besoin.

- De rien.

Les deux garçons restèrent là sans bouger et après un petit moment de silence Drago décréta :

-Alors comme ça ton petit esclave te plaît ?

- Oui… je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai envie de le connaitre mieux.

- Mouais.

- Je t'assure, mes autres conquêtes cela m'ennuyait de rester avec, mais pas avec lui.

- Attention Blaise, tu tombes amoureux.

Blaise le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Blaise… ne me dit pas que c'est déjà fait…

- Mais le cœur ne se contrôle pas.

Drago soupira, c'était une chose que lui ne comprenait pas, l'amour. Pour dire vrai le prince d'Égypte n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, tout du moins en amour. Le prince aimait le sexe, mais de la à vivre avec quelqu'un, c'était une autre histoire. Drago ne voyait certes pas sa vie sans personne à ses côté, mais pour le moment il était bien comme il était.

Les deux garçons parlèrent encore un peu et se séparèrent pour aller dormir.

Pendant ce temps Ron avait rejoint ses appartements, ses amis lui avaient sauté dessus pour lui parler mais le garçon les ignora et partit directement se coucher. Les autres d'un commun accord décidèrent de lui demander demain en attendant il fallait laisser Râ se reposer à son tour et tous allèrent se coucher pour laisser la place à Apophis*.

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Dean et Seamus ne laissèrent pas le temps à Ron de s'esquiver et le prirent à part dans un coin.

- Alors Ron ? On découche ? Lui dit Seamus avec une voix moqueuse.

Ron malgré lui devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Hey, mais tu rougis Ron, raconte nous tout ça.

- Il n'y a rien à dire Dean.

- Oh mais si Ron.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi Harry !

- Oh que si !

- Oh que nan !

- Si !

- Nan !

Ron eu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène hier soir. Malheureusement pour lui les murs n'étaient pas ses amis et il se retrouvait encore coincé dos à l'un d'eux. Tout en soupirant Ron décida de tout leur expliquer. C'est Harry qui parla le premier :

- Mais tu ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Non pas du tout…

- Mais si tu n'as pas détesté… pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Lui demanda cette fois Dean.

- Facile à dire… c'est tellement étrange… et puis je n'ai pas non plus envie d'être une de ses nouvelles victimes, j'ai encore un peu de dignité pour ça.

- C'est vrai… si tu deviens sa chose, je ne paye pas cher de l'état de ton…, et Seamus fit un signe vers les fesses de Ron.

Ce dernier par réflexe mit ses mains sur ses fesses ce qui fit rire les trois autres. Ils discutèrent encore un peu décidant d'aider Ron comme ils le pourraient et lui conseillèrent de ne pas rester seul dans une pièce avec lui après quoi ils se séparèrent.

oOoOoOo

Neville à son réveil avait la désagréable impression d'avoir fait un cauchemar. Le pauvre garçon n'était pas très bien, en sueur le souffle haletant et légèrement tremblant. Neville ne préféra pas chercher trop loin et alla se préparer, fit sa toilette, mit son pagne ''plus court'' et partit pour les bains.

Dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce Severus se mit juste devant lui, et d'une voix trainante mais avec une pointe de moquerie il dit :

- Alors jeune esclave ? Vous avez ''raccourcie'' votre pagne ?

-… Je… o-oui…

Et Neville lui tendit le ''morceau'' de pagne, partit chercher de quoi laver les bains et entra dans l'un d'eux pour éviter Severus. Ce dernier quant à lui eu un léger moment de passage en mode roseau. Puis il cria à l'encontre de Neville tout en allant vers lui :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- … Le- le bout de tissu que j'ai enlevé…

- Tu rigole ?

- Mais non… j'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez demandé…

- Mais ce morceau fait à peine 3 millimètres !

Neville malgré lui prit de l'assurance et se mit à hausser le ton à son tour.

- Vous vouliez que je le raccourcisse oui ou non ?

- Oui !

- Et bien ne vous plaignez pas ! J'ai fait ce que vous m'aviez dit, je l'ai raccourcie alors allez vous plaindre ailleurs !

Severus était sur le cul, c'était la première fois qu'on lui tenait tête comme ça, et il ne pouvait rien dire car l'esclave avait bien raccourci son pagne, bien que cela soit juste de trois petits misérables millimètres. Severus le regarda en le défiant du regard et Neville le lui rendit bien. Un combat acharné débuta et aucun des deux ne voulait rompre le contact visuel le premier. Un crocodile du Nil aurait pu débarquer que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'aurai remarqué.

C'est Théodore dans toute sa splendeur qui mit fin à tout ça en décrétant que le Pharaon avait demandé la présence de Severus. Ce dernier à contre cœur partit donc et ne revint que plus tard pour voir un Neville dans une position des plus provocante sans le faire exprès. La naïveté de ce garçon atteignait des sommets encore jamais atteints pensa Severus.

Le maitre des potions s'avança dans la direction du garçon et se mit face à lui. Neville voyant les pieds sous son nez comprit qui c'était et en soupirant se redressa pour le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Moi ? Que demain ton pagne soit encore plus court, que chaque jour tu le coupes encore plus.

- P-pourquoi faire ?

- Pour avoir une meilleur vue petit esclave, tu apprendras vite que dans la vie il y a fort peu de choses agréables à regarder alors quand on en voit une il vaut mieux en profiter.

Neville fit la grimace en entendant cette phrase, elle sonnait étrangement.

- Je te ferais un cour plus en… profondeur la prochaine fois, tu comprendras mieux le point sensible que je veux atteindre.

Puis Severus fit demi-tour et partit. Neville resta à penser sans vraiment comprendre les attentions de l'homme puis sa journée terminé il retourna à ses appartements.

Là Sirius et Remus rigolaient ensemble sur un sujet obscur, Dean et Seamus préparaient le repas ensemble en se souriant tranquillement. Ron et Harry furent rejoints par Neville pour parler de leur journée et Ginny, Hermione et Théodore discutaient de chose plus sérieuse dans leur coin.

- Vous êtes vraiment des dieux ?

- Oui Ginny, lui répondit Théodore.

- J'ai été envoyé ici car nous devons faire en sorte que le destin se mette en marche.

- Pour ma part je suis ici par un coup du destin, mais j'ai décidé d'aider.

- … Mais pourquoi vous me dites tout ça…

- Parce que nous allons avoir besoin de ton aide, lui répondit Hermione très calmement.

Ginny hocha la tête pensivement, elle venait d'apprendre que Hermione et Théodore étaient des dieux, et qu'ils étaient là dans le but d'aider le destin à se réaliser. Pour son jeune âge elle avait connue beaucoup de choses, mais de là à un jour rencontrer de vrais dieux. Elle les regarda à tour de rôle. C'est vrai qu'en y regardant bien ils avaient des différences avec les humains déjà la couleur de leurs yeux qui était bien plus pure que celle des mortels, la couleur de leur peau, plus pâle et d'autre petites choses. Ginny soupira et déclara :

- D'accord, je veux bien vous aider, mais il va falloir m'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire et à condition que personne n'en souffre.

- Nous allons tout te dire, mais nous ne pouvons pas garantir que personne ne souffrira, seul l'avenir nous le dira.

Ginny hocha de nouveau la tête (c'est de famille ?).

- Vous êtes quel dieu ?

Théodore eu son premier vrai sourire en voyant l'indiscrète curiosité de la jeune fille.

- Je suis le dieu Irto*.

- et moi la déesse Aheqet*.

Ginny était impressionnée, elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir cette chance un jour. Elle leur fit un magnifique sourire qui les amusa beaucoup. Le reste du temps fut accordé à la préparation de leur plan tous savaient déjà qui ils allaient aider en particulier.

oOoOoOo

Le reste de la semaine se passa étrangement pour beaucoup. Pour Dean et Seamus rien ne fut dérangeant car eux c'était déjà trouvé, mais pour les autres se fut une toute autre histoire.

Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent souvent à devoir travailler ensemble et souvent sans qu'aucun ne comprennent il y avait toujours un [bip] d'esclave à passer par là et qui sois disant sans faire exprès les faisait malencontreusement tomber l'un sur l'autre et plus d'une fois, ils faillirent faire bien plus qu'être collés l'un sur l'autre, c'était sans compter le très puissant self contrôle de Remus.

Ron quant à lui, passa la semaine à éviter Blaise le plus possible. Bien sur Blaise étant son maître il était souvent avec lui mais il avait acquis la technique secrète de l'esquive. Aussi quand Blaise allait le toucher, Ron l'évitait de façon magistrale. Quand Blaise faisait un coup bas à Ron pour que celui-ci tombe contre lui, Ron retombait toujours à côté de lui. Quand Blaise faisant des sous-entendus, Ron se mettait à chanter pour pas l'entendre. Quand Blaise Plaqua Ron contre un mur pour lui rouler le patin du siècle, Ron se laissa faire. Quand Blaise voulut demander des explications, Ron était déjà loin.

Du côté de Harry et Drago, c'était plutôt tendu. Harry avait peur de commettre la moindre erreur alors il faisait tout du mieux qu'il pouvait, au risque de se blesser. A la grande surprise de Harry, Drago commença quand même à lui donner des cours de combat pour plus grand bonheur. Drago découvrit en Harry un fort potentiel pour le combat à l'épée, il était bon et magnait très bien son épée en maintenant comme il faut le manche (je vous vois les idées pas claire bande de pervers(es)). Mise à part ces petits échanges les deux garçons ne parlaient pas beaucoup, ils préféraient les silences que les mots. Ces mots qui pouvaient devenir dangereux si on ne savait pas les maîtriser. Et Drago savait que s'il parlait, il dirait des choses qu'il ne devrait pas dire. Pourtant Drago comme Blaise désirait de plus en plus Harry au point que le moindre contact lui donnait des pensé pas très religieuses1. Drago avait été demandé conseil à Severus, qui lui dit que parfois, certaines personnes avec des dons avaient une affinité plus forte avec un autre porteur de don. Cette révélation n'arrangea en rien Drago qui sentait ses résistances devenir de plus en plus faibles et même en augmentant le nombre de ses conquêtes il ne voyait que le visage de Harry quand il se répandait dans leur corps. Pour Drago se fut le signal d'alarme quand il cria le nom de Harry en jouissant et décida qu'il lui fallait le corps du brun pour calmer ses pulsions et enfin être en paix. Harry de son côté pensait de plus en plus à Drago et il se surprenait à s'imaginer que Blaise sois Drago et lui Ron, et l'idée de se faire draguer ne le dérangeait pas.

Du côté de Neville et Severus se fut tout aussi étrange. Quand Neville revint avec encore 3 millimètres de tissu en moins, Severus faillit sauter sur Neville et lui arracher son pagne et le voir travailler nu. Neville cependant ne se laissa pas démonter et chaque jour revenait avec 3 millimètres en moins, ce qui commençait très sérieusement à énerver Severus qui n'avait qu'une envie, voir Neville nu. En fin de semaine Neville ne trouva Severus nulle part dans les bains et soulagé commença à travailler, mais il redescendit bien vite sur terre quand il vit qu'il n'avait plus de produit pour laver et qu'il devait aller en demander.

Neville arriva donc dans les quartiers du maitre de potion et trouva l'homme dos à lui face à un étrange récipient en fer. Il l'entendit aussi murmurer des mots étranges :

- Ô Héqat* prête moi ta force pour accomplir le rite à la perfection, donne moi tes dons pour que je finisse ma potion.

Et l'instant d'après une étrange lumière bleuté émanait de Severus et se répandait jusqu'à sa potion qui se mit à vibrer étrangement. Le maitre des potions continua à psalmodier des paroles incompréhensibles et Neville lui n'osait plus bouger de peur de déranger.

Doucement la lumière bleuté repartit et laissa un Severus légèrement essoufflé, inquiet malgré lui Neville alla vers lui :

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Severus le regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis il revint à la réalité.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici !

- … Pardon… je… je venais vous demandez … quelque chose… excuser moi…

Neville se retrouvait là, tout bête, il n'osait plus regarder l'homme et préférait regarder ses pieds. Severus soupira bruyamment et déclara :

- Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

- … Hum… i-il n'y a plus de produit pour nettoyer les bains.

- … Je vois… ne bouge pas.

Puis Severus partit farfouiller dans les étagères. Neville lui regardait autour de lui et admirait les dessins au mur représentant le dieu Imouthès*, ou encore Héqat. Neville vit soudain un étrange symbole au mur et parce qu'il était curieux il s'en approcha et l'effleura du bout des doigts. Ce symbole représentait une tête de mort avec un serpent qui lui sortait de la bouche. Neville frissonna en voyant le symbole, il ne l'aimait pas mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Neville cria presque quand Severus revint et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce dessin te plaît ?

Neville s'était retourné vitesse éclaire vers lui et leur visage était proche, trop proche. Le jeune garçon prit son courage à deux mains pour ne pas bégayer :

- Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… il me fait froid dans le dos…  
- Tu as raison, moi non plus je ne l'aime pas.

- … Pourquoi vous l'avez sur votre mur alors ?

- Le précédent maitre des potions l'avait gravé au mur et je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire disparaitre.

Neville retourna au dessin, c'était donc l'homme qui vivait ici avant Severus qui l'avait fait et il pouvait deviner rien qu'avec ce dessin que cet homme était quelqu'un de mauvais.

Neville s'arrêta dans ses pensés quand il sentit une main passer sous son pagne de façon provocante et il ne put retenir un frisson de le parcourir agréablement… « Non ce n'était pas du tout agréable. » ce dit Neville.

- … Qu'est ce que vous faite ?

- Je nous fais prendre du bon temps…

- Hein ? Mais non je… hey, retirez votre main de là ! … Aaaaarrêtez !

Neville n'avait pas réussi à prononcer le mot sans gémir et il devint rouge pivoine tandis que Severus lui ligotait les bras derrière son dos toujours face contre le mur. Le jeune garçon sentit vraiment le danger arriver quand son pagne glissa au sol et qu'une main lui caressait allègrement les fesses.

Severus commença à laisser de petites marques sur les épaules et la nuque de Neville en suçotant, mordillant et léchant sa peau. Ses mains caressaient le corps de Neville, le faisant soupirer de plaisir. L'une de ses mains partit plus bas pour aller caresser, titiller le membre déjà bien réveillé de Neville. Et avec un sourire non feint, Severus commença de long et lent va et vient avec sa main sur le membre de Neville pour le frustrer le plus possible.

Neville se tortillait pour faire aller plus vite la main de Severus mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

La langue de Severus n'était pas en reste non plus et gouttait chaque parcelle de peau du dos du jeune garçon découvrant de se fait des zones sensibles.

Tout en s'y attardant de plus prêt, Severus prit une petite fiole à côté de lui qu'il avait ramené et arrêta les va et vient de la main pour s'en mettre sur l'autre. C'était le fameux liquide très glissant que Blaise lui avait emprunté mais dont seul Severus connaissait la véritable utilisation.

Une fois le liquide bien étalé sur sa main et surtout ses doigts il fit pencher le corps de Neville en avant de façon à ce que son bassin soit en arrière et il reprit ses va et vient avec sa main bien imbibée . L'autre partit vers son but ultime, l'intimité de Neville.

Severus humidifia l'intimité de Neville puis introduit un doigt. Il attendit un peu que Neville se fasse à cette présence tout en bougeant son doigt en lui et en accélérant ses va et vient de son autre main. Puis un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier pour débuter des mouvements de ciseau.

Neville savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Severus aller jusqu'au bout, mais il en avait tellement envie depuis un moment, les rêves de ses nuits ne faisaient que confirmer cette hypothèse. Et quand bien même Neville aurait voulut riposter, son cerveau était totalement hors contrôle tout son esprit étant embrumé par le désir et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer le prénom de Severus.

L'homme, en entendant son prénom ainsi murmuré, ne put attendre plus longtemps. Severus retira ses doigts et retourna Neville face à lui, le prit sous les fesses pour le surélever et tout en écartant ses fesses, il se plaça comme il faut et pénétra, le plus doucement que son excitation le lui permettait l'intimité de Neville.

Ce dernier serra les dents et se crispa sous la douleur. Alors, pour aider Neville à se détendre, Severus embrassa, suçota et mordilla son cou commençant des va et vient sur sa virilité pour qu'il ne pense plus à la douleur, et une fois qu'il sentit que ça marchait, il amorça un premier mouvement de bassin. Neville était étonné de recevoir un traitement aussi doux de la part de cet homme d'habitude si froid. Le voir le regard voilé par le désir était son trésor et rien que ça lui fit oublier la douleur et il sourit à Severus, de toute façon l'homme avait gagné la partie dès le début, ou alors c'était son cœur qui était trop faible pensa Neville.

L'homme détacha d'un habile mouvement de main les bras de Neville qui allèrent d'instinct se placer autour du cou de Severus. Ce dernier faisait des va et vient d'abord lent mais l'étroitesse de l'intimité de Neville réveillait son excitation et très vite il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et accéléra ses mouvements de hanches. Neville gémissait d'un plaisir mélangé à de la douleur, douleur qui disparut d'un coup quand Severus toucha le point sensible de Neville et le fit crier de plaisir. Le corps tout entier du jeune garçon se crispa sous l'intensité du désir ressentit et le plus jeune s'accrocha plus fortement à Severus comme si sa vie en dépendait se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Les coups de rein de Severus devinrent plus rapide et précis touchant la prostate de Neville à chaque nouveau coup les menant de se fait au porte du paradis, sans passer par le tribunal d'Osiris*. Neville sentant ses limites être atteinte n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Severus qu'il jouit entre leur deux corps, griffant sans le vouloir le dos de Severus, tout en resserrant ses anneaux de chair qui donnèrent un ultime orgasme à l'homme et qui jouit l'instant d'après dans le corps de Neville.

Les deux hommes étaient complètement essoufflés pendant la phase post-orgasme.

Neville se laissa tomber en arrière dos contre le mur et laissa sa tête reposer en arrière. Severus laissa sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Puis l'homme se retira doucement du corps du plus jeune mais continua de le porter pour l'emmener sur son lit et il l'y déposa doucement. Neville ne comprenant pas le questionna du regard.

- C'est pour que tu récupère, reste dormir ici si tu veux, ça te fera du bien.

Puis il fit demi tour, laissant Neville un sourire ravis aux lèvres et il s'enroula dans le drap de couleur verte reniflant ainsi l'odeur de Severus par la même occasion. C'est comme ça que s'endormit Neville.

Severus lui était partit se laver un peu pour être plus présentable et à son grand malheur il croisa son prince.

- … Tien tien tien… tu me parais de bonne humeur Sev.

- … Je ne le suis pas plus que d'habitude.

- Pourtant ton petit air lointain me fait penser que tu viens de prendre du bon temps, sourie sadiquement Drago.

- Effectivement, mais ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas.

- C'est vrai… alors je vous laisse retourner auprès de cette personne.

Et tout en se moquant, Drago partit laissant Severus légèrement amusé. Quand l'homme arriva dans ses quartiers Neville dormait toujours et il avait un visage d'ange comme ça.

Non, Severus ne regrettait pas, et il était près à recommencer.

oOoOoOo

- La première phase de notre plan a très bien fonctionné, déclara une voix féminine.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord là-dessus, répondit une voix cette fois masculine.

- Ça nous en aura prit du temps quand même…, dit une autre voix féminine.

- Tu as raison Ginny… mais le résultat est parfait.

La dite Ginny sourit à Théodore. Elle adorait aider les deux dieux dans leurs taches.

- Bon il ne faut pas non plus que l'ont dorme sur nos deux oreilles, nous allons nous occuper de nos prochaines victimes.

Théodore et Ginny regardèrent Hermione choquée, faut dire que malgré qu'elle soit une déesse, elle n'en restait pas moins redoutable, avec un petit côté pervers. Mais Hermione était fière, Hermione aimait son petit côté de femme parfaite, Hermione était narcissique. Mais elle le valait bien. La jeune femme fit tournoyer ses cheveux autour d'elle et déclara à voix haute :

- Parce que je le vaux bien.

Tout en présentant une potion pour cheveux de la composition de Severus.

- … Tu penses qu'elle est folle ? Demanda Théodore à Ginny.

- Je ne le pense plus… j'en suis sur.

- C'est grave quand même… et puis qu'est ce qu'elle fait avec cette potion pour nettoyer les cheveux ?

- … Elle s'éclate.

- Surement… mais c'est ridicule.

Ginny rigola vite suivi de Théodore et tout deux se moquèrent bien de Hermione qui vexé se défendit :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- Toi !

- Mais je suis très sérieuse !

Et Ginny et Théodore rigolèrent de plus belle. Malgré elle Hermione les suivit et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent dans leur quartier.

Dans la salle tout le monde mangea avec appétit décidément Seamus avait un don et Neville qui était absent pouvait se mordre les doigts de rater ça. Le reste de l'après midi se déroula plutôt bien et tous s'amusèrent ensemble car cette après midi ils eurent exceptionnellement droit d'avoir un temps libre pour se reposer en paix, Blaise les rejoignit très vite et s'amusa avec eux, Drago préférait regarder de loin tout en préparant sa futur stratégie pour avoir Harry dans son lit.

Tout promettait d'être très intéressant durant cette semaine avant que Drago et Blaise ne doivent partir pour la Perce pour y découvrir la probable futur épouse de Drago. Cependant une ombre noir planait sur leur tête, un dieu et son plus fidèle serviteur complotaient contre le Pharaon et sa descendance. Le vil Apophis allait déjouer les projets des dieux et briser la fragile ficelle du destin.

* * *

Irto* : Représenté sous la forme d'un serpent il apparut au commencement, pour engendrer le monde.

Aheqet* : Déesse à tête de grenouille, symbolisant la vie et la fécondité. C'est elle qui tend le signe de la vie au nez de l'enfant modelé par Khnoum. Elle était déesse de Hirour, tout près de l'actuel Achmounein.

Héqat* : Personnification des pouvoirs surnaturels divins qui suscite la vie, Héka intervient fréquemment dans les textes magiques. Les médecins invoquaient ses pouvoirs magiques quand ils pratiquaient leur art.

Imouthès* : Dieu, fils de Ptah. Il était le patron des médecins.

Apophis* : Dieu des forces mauvaises et de la nuit, personnification du chaos, du mal cherchant à anéantir la création divine. Il est représenté sous la forme d'un serpent gigantesque qui s'attaque quotidiennement à la barque de Rê voguant sur le Noun, afin de mettre fin au processus de la création, mais il est chaque fois vaincu. Chaque lever du soleil marquait ainsi la victoire de Rê sur Apophis.

Le tribunal d'Osiris* : La psychostasie est la pesée du cœur c'est lorsque le défunt est soumis au jugement du tribunal d'Osiris. Le 125e Chapitre du « Livre des Morts » parle du jugement et de la purification de l'âme. Il donne un récit détaillé de la pesée du cœur du défunt.  
C'est aussi le chapitre de la confession de l'âme, la fameuse « confession négative ». Le défunt nie tous les crimes susceptibles d'être accomplis par l'homme. « Je n'ai pas fait le mal. Je n'ai pas commis de violence. Je n'ai pas volé. Je n'ai pas fait tuer d'homme traîtreusement. Je n'ai pas dit de mensonge. Je n'ai pas forniqué, je n'ai pas eu commerce avec une femme mariée, etc. »

Religieuse1 : J'explique, en faite je ne me voyais pas mettre « des idées peu catholique » étant donné que nous sommes en Égypte ancienne, mais comme la religion Égyptienne n'a pas à ma connaissance de nom j'ai donc laissé ''religieuse'', mais si je me trompe je suis prête à changer ^^.

Allez, à la prochaine.

Le yaoi vaincra !

Aerlinne

ps : n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^.


End file.
